The Traitor
by SamA3642
Summary: *Prequel to The Hunted* Dean, Roman, and Seth are FBI agents what happens when they get their first real big case how will things play out? Who's hiding a secret? Who will be a traitor?
1. Chapter 1

One morning Dean woke to his alarm buzzing so he reaches over to cut it off then got out of bed stretching his muscles out he quickly made his bed and grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower. After he is finished he went downstairs to put a pot of coffee on and to make breakfast for him and his 8 year old daughter Lily. He loved his daughter with all of his heart there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her, once the coffee was finished he poured a cup then got the waffles out of the freezer and put them in the toaster as he went to get his daughter up for school. He quietly opened her door and saw how peaceful she was when she was asleep, he then went over to her and gently shook her.

"Lily, sweetheart it's time to get up". Dean said gently.

Lily then woke up and saw her father on her bed and she looked over at the clock to see 6:15 am on it.

"Do i have to go to school today daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes you do princess it won't be so bad it's only a week left". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"You know what you're gonna wear?" Dean asked.

"Yes i picked it out last night". Lily said.

"Well when you're finished come down and eat breakfast ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean kissed her head and went back downstairs to finish breakfast, Lily then cleaned herself up and changed into her clothes she chose a purple princess t shirt with black jeans and her black converse she left her hair down because she wanted her dad to braid it. She then got her backpack and went downstairs and sat at the table where a plate of waffles sat for her with some milk while Dean packed her lunch.

"Daddy". Lily said.

"What s it sweetheart". Dean replied.

"Can you braid my hair please". Lily said.

"Sure sweetie". Dean said.

He then too the hair brush off the table and began brushing the long blonde shoulder length hair and began braiding it and he finished it perfectly.

"Thank you daddy". Lily said.

"Your welcome baby". Dean said kissing her head.

Once Lily was finished her breakfast Dean loaded the dishwasher as she got her stuff together and he got his stuff ready for work he went to his safe and punched in the code retrieving his badge and gun. He was an agent for the FBI and he took his job seriously, one he put the safety on the gun he put it in the holster and put his badge on his belt.

"Lily come on sweetheart time to go". Dean said.

"Coming". Lily said.

Lily then came out with her backpack and lunch box heading out the door with Dean behind her chuckling at her actions, he unlocked the door of his charger letting her get in he did a scan of the area like he did every morning, being a trained FBI agent and a father was almost a challenge for Dean because he saw almost everything as a possible threat to his daughter and he wasn't gonna put her in harms way for any reason whatsoever.

"Can you play my music please". Lily said.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then plugged her IPod in and let the music play as she started to sing along to it, he looked in the rear view mirror and saw how happy she was, when she was happy he was happy. After a 10 minute drive he arrived to Cincinnati Elementary School and Lily opened her door but didn't forget.

"Bye daddy i love you". Lily said kissing his cheek.

"Bye baby have a good day, be good and behave i'll see you after school alright". Dean said.

He then kissed her head then once she shut the door he made sure that she went in safely then began his way to work once there he inhaled mentally preparing for the day then getting out he locked the doors to his car and headed inside. He got on the elevator heading up the the squad after a minute he was there once he took in his surroundings he was amazed, this was his dream job and he finally made it. He then went to his desk and saw two of his best friends there he met while in the academy they grew so close they were brothers basically he sat down.

"Morning Dean". Seth said.

"Morning". Dean said.

"Running a bit late?" Roman asked.

"Had to drop Lily off at school". Dean said.

"What are you gonna do when she gets out of school she only has a week left". Seth said.

"Probably bring her with me". Dean said.

"Why not get a babysitter or a nanny?" Roman asked.

"I don't trust anyone with my daughter, you guys and everyone here but i don't trust no one else with her". Dean said.

Just then the Director of the unit, John Cena was at the top of the railing calling in his agents for a briefing.

"Everyone conference room now". Cena called.

The agents at their desk then followed their boss to the conference room to see what this briefing is on, once everyone is seated he stands in front of a jumbo screen with a remote.

"Everyone this is Hunter or Triple H he is the most dangerous crime lord we ever came across, these are his two crew members Randy Orton and Kane. They are suspected to have a third member somewhere in law enforcement what i want you to do is found out this third person and bring them down. All of them. Any questions". Cena said.

Seth held his breath the whole time and Dean put his finger up.

"Ambrose". Cena said.

"What kind of information should we look for?" Dean asked.

"Anything you can find, look for any aliases, allies, places where they hang out, anything you can find. Any other questions". Cena said.

Nobody else had any questions for the time being.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

Seth held his breath the whole time as his eyes widened, he had to go make a call so he went somewhere private to do it he dialed the numbered and it started to ring.

"Come on pick up, pick up dammit". Seth mumbled.

-Hello. A voice said.

-Hunter it's me. Seth said.

-What is it Seth. Hunter said.

-The FBI is looking for you, Randy and Kane, what do you want me to do? Seth replied.

-Throw them off our trail and keep me updated when there is new information. Hunter said.

-You got it boss. Seth said.

Seth then hung up his phone and deleted the number as he came out the bathroom trying not to look suspicious, while everyone was running information down Dean kept checking the clock and it was only 12:30 in the afternoon.

"You know looking at the clock doesn't make the time go faster right". Roman joked.

"I wanna pick Lily up this is killing me man". Dean said.

"She's only at school Dean". Roman said.

"Yeah and anything can happen, she could get sick, she could get hurt, someone could take her". Dean said.

"You have to be the most over protective father i ever met". Roman said.

"I do what i have to do to protect my little girl". Dean said.

They went back to searching and Seth had came back into the squad room acting as if nothing is wrong.

Meanwhile

Triple H is with his only two crew members at an old building in the city he uses as a hide out.

"Boys". Hunter called out.

"What's up boss?" Randy asked.

"We need to move soon i got word that the FBI is looking for us so that means from this point on we stay under the radar. Am i clear". Hunter said.

"Understood". They said.

"Pack the van up and let's head out". Hunter said.

While the van is being loaded up Hunter is trying formulate a plan against the FBI.

Dean kept doing his searching and making lists for each of the suspect and gives them to Jericho to run through the data base he then checked the time and he had to pick Lily up from school soon so he quickly puts his jacket on and grabbing his car keys but before he could head out Cena stopped him.

"Ambrose can i ask where you're going?" Cena asked his agent.

"I have to pick my daughter up from school". Dean said.

"Ambrose a word please". Cena said.

Dean sighed he didn't have time for this but he figured it only take a couple minutes.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" Cena asked.

"Look sir no disrespect to you or the FBI but i don't want nobody to know about her you know how this job is the second someone finds out about her she'll be a target and will be used against me i think it's safer that nobody knows about her". Dean said.

"Where's her mother?" Cena asked.

"She abandoned Lily when she was a baby". Dean said.

"You can bring her here but make sure she doesn't see any of the case i don't want to scare her". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

Dean nodded and went on his way to pick his little girl up from school, when he got there he didn't see Lily outside so he went in to see her in the classroom doing some work with the other kids. When the door opened Lily snapped her head up and saw her dad.

"Daddy!" Lily said in excitement.

"There's my girl, how was your day sweetheart". Dean said.

"It was good". Lily said.

Lily packed her stuff while her teacher quickly talked to Dean and he nodded in improvement because Lily was doing well in school so once she had her stuff she took a hold of Dean's hand as they walked out.

"Your teacher told you that you are doing really well sweetheart". Dean said.

"I am". Lily said.

"So how about we celebrate with pizza for dinner and we make ice cream sundaes tonight". Dean said.

"Yes". Lily said.

"How would you like to see where daddy works". Dean said.

"You mean i get to come with you?" Lily asked.

"Yup". Dean said.

She then got in the car strapping herself in while Dean was getting in the driver seat then put her IPod in the dock as she began to sing the whole way, after a 10 minute drive they were at the FBI office.

"This is where you work?" Lily asked.

"Yup this is where i work". Dean said.

"It's big". Lily said.

"It's a lot bigger inside". Dean said.

Dean took her backpack and her hand as they went in he got her a visitor's pass for the day and went up to the squad but he brought her to the lounge so she doesn't see anything that might scare or scar her.

"Alright sweetheart you stay here and do your homework while i go back to work ok". Dean said.

"But what can i do when i'm finished?" Lily asked.

Dean then went to his locker which was close by and got out the tablet for her.

"When you finish you can play on the tablet". Dean said.

"Can't i help you?" Lily asked.

Dean chuckled at her question. "Sorry sweetheart this is too dangerous for you to help you just stay here". Dean said.

One of the agents went to look for Dean and found him in the lounge with Lily.

"Ambrose the director needs everyone in the squad ASAP". Agent Bella said.

"Alright. Sweetheart i have to go back to work alright so you stay here, be good and behave alright". Dean said.

"Alright daddy". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek he then left her to do her homework but before he went to the squad he talked to the agent there.

"If we have to go out in the field can you watch my daughter?" Dean asked.

"Sure". Bella said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

He then ran to the squad room and saw everyone standing while Cena was about to talk.

"We might have a lead on Triple H, so everyone suit up and head to the van. Ambrose a minute". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Is your daughter here?" Cena asked.

"Yes sir she's in the lounge Agent Bella is with her". Dean said.

"Alright suit up and head out". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

Cena then went to his office so he can work on some files while his agents were strapping on their vest and getting their weapons.

"Everything ok with Lily?" Roman asked.

"Yeah her teacher told me she's doing really well". Dean said.

"That's good". Seth said.

After everyone was finished strapping their vest on they got in the van and when no one noticed Seth slipped his phone out his pocket and texted Hunter he got a text back saying they moved he then deleted the messages and put it back. They finally arrived at the building and they got out, they secured the perimeter around the building and Dean went by the door with Roman who counted to three then broke the door down.

"FBI!" Dean yelled.

They searched the place from top to bottom and found nothing until Seth came across something that looked like a bomb and it was.

"Bomb! Everyone out now!" Seth called out.

All the agents got out the building fast and as soon as they were out the building blew and they all took cover, Dean cut cut by a piece of glass that flew out.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said in pain.

"Hey are you alright?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine it's just a cut". Dean said.

"You're sure?" Seth asked.

"Yes". Dean said.

"Well you still need to be checked out". Roman said.

"I'm not going to to the hospital". Dean said.

"You don't have a choice you need to get that checked out and you need to get stitches". Roman said.

"What about Lily? What are any of you gonna tell her on why i have to go to the hospital". Dean said.

"We'll say you got hurt we'll even bring her by". Seth said.

"Fine". Dean said.

Roman then called for a paramedic and they took Dean to get his cut checked out while the agents went back to HQ and when they got there Cena was waiting for them and noticed one of his agents was missing.

"Where's Ambrose?" Cena asked.

"At the hospital getting checked out, the building had a bomb in it he got cut by a piece of glass they flew out". Roman explained.

"I'm heading down there". Cena said.

"Sir he's fine it's only a cut". Seth said.

"I'm still going down there, you need to get Lily". Cena said.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Don't tell her what happened just tell her that he got hurt and he's fine but first go get changed". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dismissed.

Cena headed out to the hospital to check on his injured agent while Seth and Roman changed out of their vest and into clean clothes.

"How well do you think Lily will take the news?" Seth asked.

"I don't know Seth i just hope she'll be glad that he's alive and ok". Roman said.

"I hope so too". Seth said.

Once they were changed they went to the lounge to see Agent Bella with Lily.

"Agent Bella can we have a minute with Lily". Seth said.

"Sure. Bye sweetheart". Bella said.

"Bye". Lily said.

"Lily, sweetheart your dad got hurt today-" Seth said being cut off.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Lily asked with tears pooling in her eyes.

"He's fine baby girl i promise you he's fine he did get a little hurt though so he's at the hospital so he can get fixed and better". Roman said.

"I wanna see him". Lily said.

"Alright get your stuff and we'll see him". Seth said.

The tears then flowed down the young girl's cheeks as she wiped them away then once she had her stuff packed they went to the hospital and Seth stayed with Lily the whole time.

Hospital

Dean is sitting on a hospital bed just as the doctor numbed the area where the cut is, the cut came from his half way down in the middle of his arm and it's not very deep but it's a little so he sits there while the doctor begins putting in the stitches then Cena came in.

"Ambrose are you alright?" Cena asked.

"I'll be fine, where's Lily?" Dean replied.

"Reigns and Rollins are bringing her as we speak". Cena said.

"She shouldn't have to see me like this". Dean said.

"It's one time Dean it won't happen every time you go in the field". Cena said.

"You don't know that maybe next time either me or one of the guys could have been much worse if not dead". Dean said.

"Well i'm just glad i didn't lose one of my good agents today". Cena said.

"That means a lot sir". Dean said.

Roman and Seth made it to the hospital with Lily who was still on the verge of crying she wanted her dad now so they went to the nurses station to ask for his room and the nurse pointed him down the hall where he was still being worked on so they opened the curtain.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"Hey it's ok sweetheart i'm fine". Dean said gently.

She wrapped herself around his leg holding on for dear life, the doctor is finished with the stitches and he picked her up hugging her closely while she sobbed in his neck.

"It's alright sweetheart shh it's ok it's alright baby, i'm fine sweetheart i'm alright". Dean soothed.

Cena, Seth, and Roman decided to give Dean and Lily some privacy.

"Sweetheart look at me". Dean said gently.

Lily looked up at her father with teary eyes as tears continued to flow down her cheeks as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm alright sweetheart i'm just fine it's only a cut". Dean said.

"W-when they said you were hurt i-i thought you were hurt badly". Lily sniffed.

"Well you can see i'm just fine princess". Dean said.

Lily latched on her father burying her face in his neck as he held he with one arm then he walked out to see his boss talking with his co workers.

"Ambrose go home be with your daughter". Cena said.

"But sir". Dean said.

"That's an order Ambrose". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"We'll take you home man". Seth said.

"Can we still have pizza for dinner?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"Sure sweetie". Dean said.

They all then got in the car and Dean didn't put his daughter down for a minute, Roman had dropped Dean and Lily off at home then went to get Dean's car from HQ. Dean then set Lily down so he can order the pizza.

"What kind of pizza do you want sweetheart". Dean asked.

"Cheese and chicken". Lily answered.

Dean then ordered and hung the phone up then bent over to see his daughter.

"What's wrong honey". Dean said.

"I thought i lost you today". Lily whispered.

"Aw sweetheart come here". Dean said.

Lily then went around and hugged her father as he picked her up rocking her back and forth.

"You'll never ever have to worry about losing me because i will always be around to protect you i promise". Dean said.

"I was just scared when Uncle Seth said you were hurt". Lily said.

"It was alright to be scared but just know that i will always be around no matter what and i will always be here to protect you nothing won't stop me from protecting my baby". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Lily said.

"I love you too sweetheart. I love you so much". Dean said.

After a while the pizzas came and they ate while watching a movie on tv then once that was finished they made sundaes, it was now 9 pm and it was Lily's bedtime.

"Alright sweetheart time for bed". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Go get ready and i'll be right up". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then began cleaning the dishes from the sundaes once that was finished there was a knock on the door and got confused, who was knocking on his door at 9 at night? He went to the door and saw Roman there with Seth.

"Hey guys". Dean said.

"We brought your car back along with the files for the case Cena want you to double check them". Roman said.

"Alright". Dean said.

"We'll see you tomorrow". Roman said.

"See you tomorrow". Dean said.

"See you tomorrow man". Seth said.

"See ya". Dean said.

Dean put the files on the table then went to put Lily to bed, when he got to her room she was just finished with her hair and was crawling tiredly into bed. He then went over to her tucking the blanket around her then putting her music on and she was seconds away from dream land.

"G'night daddy". Lily said in a slur.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean said.

He kissed her head then cut the light out closing her door behind him then going back to look over the files, he read the files for two hours straight then gave up for the night so he put the files away before changing for bed. During the night Lily awoke with a start while tears were streaming down her face the nightmare she had was bad so she quietly made her way out of her room going to Dean's room to see him laying on his stomach with an arm hanging from the side of the bed so she tiptoes over to him shaking him.

"Daddy wake up, wake up daddy". Lily said.

Dean groaned stirring around.

"Wake up daddy". Lily said a little louder.

Dean peeked his eyes opened and saw that his clock read 3 am he then turned his attention towards his little girl.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"I had a nightmare". Lily said.

"Come here baby". Dean said.

Lily then crawled to her father's side curling into it gripping his shirt tightly while he rocked her back and forth gently.

"It was only a dream sweetheart whatever it was, it wasn't real it was all a dream". Dean said.

"In the dream y-you went out and never came back". Lily said.

"Aw sweetheart it's alright i promise i'll always come back to my little girl". Dean said.

"You promise". Lily said.

"I promise". Dean said.

Meanwhile

After Seth left Dean's house instead of going home for the night he went to see someone to talk with them he pulls up at a different building and two people are outside.

"Where's Hunter?" Seth asked.

"Well well if it isn't the little spy". Randy said.

"I'm not in the mood Randy where is Hunter". Seth said.

"He's inside". Kane said.

Seth then moved past the other crew members going inside to see Hunter in a chair on the phone.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was today?!" Seth yelled.

"Well hello to you too Seth". Hunter said.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth viciously glared over at Hunter who looked as if he didn't do nothing wrong.

"Something you wanna discuss Seth?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah you wanna explain what the hell that was today? Putting a bomb there? You could have killed me!" Seth yelled.

"Well you didn't die besides that was my way of sending a message to them". Hunter said.

"Look i don't care that you tried to send a message but next time warn me about it before you do it, i could have died today". Seth said.

"Your fine so stop whining". Hunter said.

Seth rubbed his hands tiredly down his face just as Randy and Kane came in.

"What's the spy whining about?" Randy asked.

"Shut your pie hole". Seth snapped.

"Alright enough, Seth you're fine so drop it go back and continue doing what you're doing". Hunter said.

"And what exactly is that?" Seth asked.

"You go get information and report back to me". Hunter said.

"They already got warrants and everything out for you guys and they already know that there's a third member in law enforcement, they won't stop at anything to get you they might use force and knowing them they will do it". Seth said.

"So when they get close you tell us and we move out". Hunter said.

"Anything else?" Seth asked.

"Yeah find out anything you can on somebody because i want to have a backup plan in case things do go south". Hunter said.

"Like what?" Seth asked.

"Anything Seth i don't care". Hunter replied.

Seth bit his lip because he did know something but he wouldn't tell because if anything would happen like that Dean would kill somebody.

"Seth do you know something?" Kane asked.

"If i tell you don't do anything stupid i'm serious". Seth said.

"Spit it out already". Randy snapped.

"One of the agents, Ambrose he has a kid. A little girl, 8 years old, her name's Lily, her mother abandoned her as a baby so Dean raised her by himself. Whatever you do don't hurt her she's just a kid, she's only a little girl". Seth said.

Hunter smirked with this idea. "Don't worry Seth we won't hurt the kid".

"I gotta go". Seth said.

Seth left going back home and laid in his bed all night and can't fall asleep.

Meanwhile

Dean was still asleep he then awoke by hearing soft whimpering and he felt small legs kicking him what alerted him was the whimpering turned into sobbing he looked down at his daughter and saw her in distress so he cut his bedside lamp on then turned his attention towards her.

"Lily, sweetheart wake up it's alright you're just dreaming it's all a dream wake up baby wake up it's ok". Dean said gently while shaking her.

Lily's eyes then shot open as she looked around and saw that she was with Dean and she started crying and he picked her up cradling her in his arms while rocking her.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright daddy's here, daddy's got you it's alright baby it's alright shh it's ok, it's alright baby daddy's got you i'm right here". Dean soothed her.

"D-don't le-leave me daddy". Lily cried.

"I will never leave you sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Lily stayed in her father's arms until she calmed down enough to talk she still had tears streaming down her cheeks and Dean wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You wanna talk about it sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Y-you went out and got hurt but didn't come back and i was left all alone". Lily sobbed.

"Aw it's ok baby, shh it's alright sweetheart everything's alright ok. I'm right here and i'm fine, i promise that i will always come back and you will never be alone". Dean said.

"Promise?" Lily said.

"I promise sweetheart". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Lily said hugging her father.

"I love you too baby". Dean said.

He then glanced at the clock on his nightstand which flashed 2:45 am the father and daughter had to be up in a matter of hours so Dean had to get Lily back to bed or it will be a fight in the morning.

"Alright sweetheart back to bed come on". Dean said.

"No i don't wanna go back to sleep". Lily said.

"Sweetheart you have to get some sleep you have school tomorrow". Dean said.

"No i don't wanna have the dream again". Lily said.

"Sweetheart i promise you won't have the dream again". Dean said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Because i'll make all the nightmares go away". Dean said.

"Like you make all the bad guys go away?" Lily asked.

"Something like that". Dean chuckled.

"I don't want you to leave me". Lily said.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean turned the lamp off just as Lily was snuggling into his side and he threw a protective arm around her pulling her close.

"G'night daddy". Lily said falling asleep.

Dean kissed the top of her head then replied. "Sweet dreams sweetheart".

The next morning

Dean woke up to the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen and when he didn't feel his daughter beside him he shot up in a panic running down the stairs and saw that the kitchen was full of smoke so he opened the windows to air out the house.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to cook breakfast for us". Lily said.

When Dean saw the burnt food in the pan he smiled at his daughter then petted her head.

"Sweetheart next time leave the cooking to me". Dean chuckled.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Go get ready for school while i get the cereal out". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily then skipped up the steps to her room while Dean scraped the burnt eggs in the trash then there was a knock on the door which got him confused because he didn't know who be at his house at 6 in the morning so he got his gun out and held it at his side to open the door and saw Seth with Roman holding cups of coffee with some donuts.

"Not that i don't mind you guys coming over but why are you here at six in the morning". Dean said.

"Um why does the house smell like smoke?" Roman asked.

"Lily tried to cook but burnt the food". Dean said.

"That was nice". Seth said.

"We brought coffee". Roman said.

"Thanks". Dean said taking one.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Roman asked.

"I think Cena said that it's suppose to be a stakeout on Hunter". Seth said.

"I'll try to help with the stake out but i can't do that overnight stake out". Dean said.

"Yeah totally". Roman said.

Lily then came down the steps dressed and ready for school.

"I'm ready daddy". Lily said.

"Sweetheart come say hi to Seth and Roman". Dean said.

"Uncle Seth! Uncle Roman!" Lily said excitedly running to them.

"Hey munchkin". Seth said sweeping her up.

"Hey baby girl". Roman said ruffling her hair.

Dean smiled at the sight at the sight he then checked the time.

"We have to go or were all gonna be late". Dean said.

"Daddy can Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman stay for dinner tonight?" Lily asked.

"I don't know sweetheart they might be busy plus you have to ask them". Dean said.

"Please Uncle Seth, please Uncle Roman". Lily said using the puppy dog pout.

"We'll see sweetheart like your dad said we might be busy". Seth said.

"We'll try if we can't i'm sure we can make it up to you". Roman said.

"Let's head out before were late you guys go ahead and meet me at the office i gotta drop this little munchkin off at school". Dean said.

"Alright". They said.

"Bye Uncle Roman, bye Uncle Seth". Lily said.

"Bye sweetheart". Seth said kissing her head.

"See you later munchkin". Roman said.

Roman left the donuts with Dean, he then quickly put one in a paper towel got Lily a bottle of milk and then got his badge and weapon from the safe. He forgot to make Lily's lunch so he gave her some lunch money then they headed out. He kept glancing at her through the rear view mirror as she sang along with her music what pained him is that he didn't know how long he would be on this stake out, he just hopes it won't be overnight because he will refuse to leave Lily with anyone except with someone from the team. He then pulled up at the elementary school then Lily unbuckled herself then leaned forward.

"Bye daddy i love you". Lily said kissing his cheek.

"Bye sweetheart i love you too, be good and behave alright i'll see you after school". Dean said.

"I will". Lily said.

Dean kissed her temple then she got out running inside making him chuckle he then rubbed his cheek to get the sticky sugar off as he headed to HQ for the day hoping just hoping he doesn't get stuck on a full time stake out, he then arrive after a 10 minute drive he then mentally prepares for the day he goes inside and heads up to the office just as Seth and Roman were talking about something, Cena was in his office, and the other agents were scurrying around gathering all kinds of information on Hunter and his crew.

"Hey so what's the game plan?" Dean asked.

"We don't know were waiting on Cena". Roman said.

Seth held his breath because he's trying so hard to not give himself away from this but it's killing him on the inside especially since he had told Hunter about Lily because if anything happened to her Dean will be on a destructive warpath so bad no one will be able to stop him, he excused himself away from his partners going to the bathroom he takes his cell out and calls Hunter.

-Hello. Hunter said.

-Hunter it's me look i got some info for you. Seth said.

-What is it. Hunter said.

-They're suppose to have a stake out at one of your locations i don't know which one so be on the lookout. Seth said.

-Alright thanks Seth. Hunter said.

-No problem boss. Seth said.

He hung up and deleted the call from the history as he went back out to the squad and Cena was at the top of the stairs to address his agents.

"Alright everyone i need four groups of agents for these stake outs, there will be two agents a group we will rotate every few hours and whatever happens you report back do i make myself clear". Cena said.

"Yes sir". The agents said.

Dean then went up to see his boss before he headed out, Cena saw one of his agents coming up to see him so they went in his office.

"Something i can help you with Agent Ambrose". Cena said.

"I was hoping that i would be able to come back early from my shift on the stake out because i have to pick my daughter up after school and i just don't feel totally comfortable leaving her by herself". Dean said.

"You may leave to pick up your daughter then bring her back here but you have to back on the stake out until the shift change, Lily will be fine here while you work". Cena said.

"Alright but i can't work on the night shift stake out i'll do it during the day and after i pick up my daughter but i won't do it at night". Dean said.

"That's fine". Cena said.

"Thank you for understanding". Dean said.

"Your welcome now you have a job to do Ambrose". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

Dean then left and saw that he was going to be partnering with Roman since some of the other agents are gone.

"Looks like were gonna be partnered up today". Roman said.

"Let's do this". Dean said.

The two headed out going to one of the locations.

Meanwhile

Hunter is at a hidden location and he had gotten off the phone with Seth saying they're doing stake outs at his locations he then got an idea in his head.

"Randy". Hunter called.

"What's up boss". Randy said.

"I have a job for you to do". Hunter said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"I want you to find that kid that Seth was talking about just take a few pictures, i think they need to know who they're dealing with". Hunter said.

"You got it". Randy said.

Randy went off and did his job he had texted Seth to see if he had any info on Lily he waited for the text back and got the address of her school he then went to it and found Lily on the play ground he made sure no one was around then he started taking the pictures he put the camera down before he got busted he pulled out his phone pretending he's lost then left going back to the hidden location.

"Boss i got them". Randy said.

Hunter then smirked. "It's time to show them who exactly they are messing with".

Randy then printed the pictures and put them in an envelope along with a note addressing it to the FBI office.

While

Dean and Roman are watching one of Hunter's hideouts they are bored and restless, they are both on their third cup of coffee while trying to stay awake, Dean was really tired after being up with his daughter the night before.

"Hey you alright?" Roman asked.

"I'm tired man". Dean said.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Roman asked.

"It was Lily she had a couple nightmares, i stayed up with her until she fell back asleep". Dean said.

"She tell you what they were about?" Roman asked.

"Apparently i had went out on a job and didn't come back leaving her alone". Dean said.

"I'm sure she'll grow out of it, it's probably a phase". Roman said.

"What if she's right Rome? What if i do go out something happens to me and she's all alone with no one to protect her". Dean said.

"That won't happen Dean because i know a couple things for sure, one nothing won't happen to you because you are a damn good agent and second she will never be alone and she will always have someone around to protect her if it's me, Seth, one of the guys, Cena, you, she will always be protected no matter what". Roman said.

Just then Cena had called all the agents back from the stake outs saying it's an urgent matter, they all sped back to the office wondering what the problem is.

FBI HQ

Cena was in the squad talking to one of his agents then the mail clerk came up to him giving him the envelope and he opens it as a few pictures fall out along with a note. He looks at the pictures noticing that it's Lily and the note reads.

-Don't mess with fire unless you wanna get burned. Hunter.

Cena then called all his agents back to the office after that came in and waited on them his mind was roaming with thoughts and questions, after 10 minutes all the agents who were on the stake outs came back he then put the items behind his back.

"Everyone conference room now". Cena said.

They then follow their boss up to the room and once all the agents are in Cena closes the door heading to the front putting the pictures and not on the white board when Dean saw the pictures all the color drains from his face, his heart sank into his stomach he felt like he was gonna throw up. The pictures of his daughter on the board was enough to get all the agents a bit upset and pissed.

"This just came in there's no need to ask who's it from he knows were onto him now but what the most important thing is he might be targeting Agent Ambrose's daughter he wants to show that this is his game and he wants us to play into it. We won't play into it that's for sure". Cena said.

Dean won't stand for that now he's gonna rip Hunter's head clean off his shoulders he stormed out of the room and Roman had caught up to him in time.

"Dean, you need to calm down man alright". Roman said.

"You didn't just say that. That son of a bitch found out about my little girl and i will be damned if she's used as a pawn against me, nobody is gonna hurt my daughter and nobody is gonna use her as leverage against me". Dean said angrily.

"The real question is how he found out about her, you don't talk about your personal life to nobody except me, Seth, or Cena". Roman said.

"What if the mole is inside here? One of us leaking the information to Hunter i mean he couldn't have found out about Lily without someone telling him". Dean said.

"Your right but the question is who". Roman said.

"I'll figure it out later right now i'm picking Lily up". Dean said.

"But school hasn't let out yet". Roman said.

"I don't care if they got that close to take them pictures who knows what he's actually capable of". Dean said.

Before he could leave Cena came down.

"Ambrose look i know your angry about what happened but i don't want you to do anything rash". Cena said.

"Sir with all due respect i'm not angry i'm pissed that he found out about my daughter and is using her as a pawn against me, i'm not letting anything happen to my daughter. I'm a father before i'm an agent and if he does anything to my daughter all bets are off. She is the only positive light i have in my life, she means everything to me and i will be damned if that son of a bitch uses her". Dean said.

"Dean i think i should take you off the case if this is gonna be a problem and if he might go after your daughter i'm gonna have protection for you and her around the clock protection". Cena said.

"I'm fine without the protection besides if Lily saw agents outside the house everyday she's gonna get either curious or scared, i don't bring my work home with me for this exact reason. I don't wanna explain to my 8 year old daughter why we have agents watching us 24/7, sorry but that's not gonna happen". Dean said.

"I'll stay with him and Lily. Roman said.

"Are you fine with this arrangement Dean?" Cena asked.

"I guess so look i'm going to pick my daughter up from school then head back here". Dean said.

"No your not go home Dean be with your daughter we got it from here". Cena said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure now go. Reigns you are not to leave their side for anything understood". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Roman said.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

While they went to pick up Lily, Seth had sent a text to Hunter saying what's going on and what the next move should be. The whole time while Dean was driving he couldn't get the thought of someone like Hunter using or even hurting a little girl like Lily just to make a point that sickened him to his stomach.

"It'll be alright Dean nobody is that cruel or cold-hearted to use a kid as leverage". Roman said.

"You don't know that Rome hell i don't know that". Dean said.

"Well i'm for sure on this, nobody not even Hunter will get Lily in anyway possible even if i have to follow the two of you for the rest of your lives. He won't get near her". Roman said.

"Thanks man". Dean said.

Dean then arrived to pick Lily up he saw the time and school should be letting out in a couple minutes anyway so he figured he could wait, while they waited he and Roman talked just then a security guard knocked on Dean's window so he rolled it down.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"You got some id sir". The guard said.

Dean pulled out his badge and showed it to him then replied. "I'm waiting to pick my daughter up".

"Alright just making sure". The guard said.

something then popped in Dean's mind.

"You mind if i ask a couple questions". Dean said.

"Ok". The guard said.

"Nobody suspicious was around here today were they". Dean said.

"Come to think about it there was a guy in a black van i don't know what he was doing he was parked here for about 10 minutes then drove off i think he got lost or something but it looked like he had a camera in the passenger seat". The guard explained.

"Do you remember what he was driving? What the guy looked liked?" Dean asked.

"He was driving a black van didn't have a licensed plate. He looked about to be in his early to mid thirties, had almost no hair but had some, had tattoos". The guard said.

Dean then pulled out his phone and pulled the picture of Randy up and showed it to him.

"This the guy?" Dean asked.

"Yup that's him". The guard said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

The guard then left as he went to the crosswalk while Dean put his phone away.

"So Hunter sends Randy out to take pictures of Lily". Roman said.

"When we find them i'm gonna rip both their heads off then kill whoever gave them the information". Dean growled.

"Could it be one of the guys from the squad? A mole inside our unit?" Roman asked.

"It has to be how else would they get this info". Dean said.

"Question is who". Roman said.

"Don't know don't care right now my only priority right now is Lily that's it". Dean said.

"Well you need to calm down before she comes out here and sees you like this, you don't wanna scare her". Roman said.

Dean then got out then taking a few deep breaths while calming himself down just then the final bell rang and kids came out the school swarming to their buses or to their parents then when Lily came out and she saw her dad she had a big smile on her face as she ran to him and he swept her up in his arms.

"Daddy!" Lily said in excitement.

"Hey baby girl how was your day". Dean said smiling.

"It was good how was your day". Lily said.

"Much better now". Dean said.

"Is Uncle Roman gonna stay with us?" Lily asked.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"Why not Uncle Seth?" Lily asked.

"He's still at work right now but i'm sure he'll visit". Dean said.

Lily then got in the back and started to tell Roman and Dean about her day.

Meanwhile

Hunter then got another idea but this would require both Kane and Randy.

"Boys". Hunter called.

"Yeah". Kane said.

"I think we need to pay one of the agents a visit". Hunter said.

"Which one?" Randy asked.

"Ambrose". Hunter said.

"What do you want us to do?" Kane asked.

They then left after Hunter told them they arrived at Dean's house and made sure no one was around then proceeded to break the door in then messed up some of the stuff in the house then once it messed up enough they left leaving the door slightly opened and no one saw anything.

Dean was then down the street from his house he then got a gut feeling that something wasn't right but he didn't know what it kept eating at him he then pulled up in his driveway and he put the car in park and looked over to see his front door ajar which set off every alarm in his head.

"Sweetheart i need you to stay in the car ok". Dean told his daughter.

"Is everything alright daddy?" Lily asked.

"Just stay here with Roman alright". Dean said.

"Dean what is it?" Roman asked quietly.

"It looks like someone broke in i'm gonna check it out". Dean replied quietly.

Dean then got out then going for his gun keeping it at his side the whole time then bringing it up as he entered his house looked around so far nothing looked stolen but his house looked like a war happened in there he put his weapons back in the holster.

"Daddy". Lily said from the door.

"Sweetheart i told you to stay in the car". Dean said calm but firmly.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

"I'm scared daddy". Lily said.

"Come here honey". Dean said.

Dean picked her up and began rocking her while petting her hair then going out to his partner who just called their boss.

"This wasn't a coincidence Roman, there's a mole inside the unit leaking information. We need to find out who the mole is and do it quick". Dean said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter was in his hidden location with his crew after they had just trashed Dean's house he then got an idea to really grab the FBI's attention as well as the attention of everyone else.

"Boys i have a couple jobs for you to do". Hunter said.

"What's up boss". Randy said.

"First i need some new recruits and i want them to cause the biggest riot ever then i want you to plan these bombs at different locations and for the fun of it bring me back an agent i don't care who". Hunter said.

"You got it boss". They said.

Randy and Kane then left first they went to plant the bombs to get that out of the way, once those were in place they then went to random bars to look for any ex cons or known criminals.

"Know anyone here that would be good". Randy said.

"There". Kane said.

He pointed to the pool table to see a few tall guys that looked like they came from the swamp areas so Randy and Kane approached them. One of the guys seen Randy and Kane going up to them.

"Can we help you boys?" One asked.

"Actually our boss needs some new guys, would you be interested". Randy said.

"Depends who's your boss". Another guy asked.

Randy smirked then answered. "Triple H".

The three guys looked at each other then answered. "Were in".

They then shook hands as the three guys introduced themselves as Luke Harper, Eric Rowan, and Brawn Stromen. After more hours of searching they found some more guys a couple of gangs one of them called The New Day and the other is The Ascension, they found criminals everywhere one of the guys they found is a tall, strong, intimidating kind of guy and he goes by Brock Lesnar. Soon enough they have enough people to cause a riot, Randy then takes them back to Hunter's location.

"Boss i'm back and i brought some friends". Randy said.

"Perfect let's set this is motion". Hunter smirked.

Hunter then pulled out the location for the FBI office and a remote for the bombs he set the detonator off for the bombs then gave Randy the location for the FBI field office.

"You know what to do". Hunter said.

"Yes sir". Randy said.

"Get going". Hunter said.

Randy took the guys and left.

FBI

Dean is in the squad room with the team, he left Lily in the lounge with some stuff to keep her occupied for a while Cena then emerged from his office at the top of the stairs.

"Alright everyone i just got off the phone with local PD and the bomb squad there are two explosions i need two teams to check them out ASAP". Cena said.

"Rome i need you, Seth, Bryan, Jericho, Mendez, and Ziggler with me we'll check one of them out". Dean said.

"Right". Roman said.

"I have to do something so i'll be back". Dean said.

Roman nodded as Dean left once he left Roman and the team headed to the armory to get prepared while Dean checked on his daughter, ever since the break in at his house he's been staying at either Roman's place or at HQ and he's not letting Lily out of his sight for anything when he goes to the lounge to check on her he finds her coloring in one of her coloring books and she has a sandwich with some chip along with a juice box with her. Whenever he saw her he always had a smile on his face he then went over to her getting to her level.

"Lily, sweetheart". Dean said.

"Yes daddy". Lily said looking over at him.

"I have to go out for a little while so i need you to be good and behave for me alright sweetie". Dean said.

"You'll come back right?" Lily asked with a small voice.

"I'll come back sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Lily nodded then Dean kissed her head then she kissed his cheek and said. "I love you daddy".

"I love you too sweetheart, i love you so much". Dean whispered into her hair.

Dean placed one last kiss on her head then went to see Cena before going to the armory, he knocked on the door to Cena's office.

"Come in". Cena said.

Dean then entered the office closing the door behind him, Cena then looked up from one of the files over to his agent.

"Ambrose what can i do for you". Cena said.

"Sir with what's happened for whatever reason please don't let my daughter out of this building and if you have to keep an agent with her at all times". Dean said.

"You got it Ambrose". Cena said.

Dean then left to the armory to get prepared.

While

Randy was gathering the group of guys up and heading to the FBI office while Hunter is back at the hide out with Kane.

"What do you want me to do Hunter?" Kane asked.

"Go to one of the bomb sites and scope it out then find me an agent anyone i don't care". Hunter said.

"You got it". Kane said.

Kane then left to one of the bomb sites while Hunter sat there, Dean and his team are at one of the two bomb sites so far they are scoping the place out to make sure they are no other bombs or anything around.

"Alright listen up. Roman, i want you, Mendez, and Seth to take the bottom part of the building, Bryan, Jericho, and Ziggler take the top i'll be out here doing a perimeter scan. Move". Dean said.

The agents then broke up in groups and moved inside the six agents broke up and began searching the building. Kane was watching them from afar then when he spots Dean doing a perimeter scan he gets the idea to take him so he reaches in the back for a crowbar and he quietly got out of the van then carefully approached Dean then hit him over the head knocking him out cold he stripped Dean of his weapons and radio dragging him to the van, from the top of the building Seth had seen Kane kidnapping Dean but didn't say anything he then began to look around for anything related to the bomb when he found a timer.

"Over here". Seth said.

Roman and Mendez had ran over to see what Seth had found so they bent down to his level.

"What is it?" Mendez asked.

"It looks like a timer but this didn't activate the bomb a detonator did and if this was Hunter he picked a cheap type of bomb". Seth said.

"So he would have the detonator to set these off". Roman said.

"That would be my guess". Seth said.

Roman then picked his radio and tried to call to Dean.

-Dean, Dean come in do you copy. Roman said.

All Roman heard was static so he tried again.

-Dean do you copy. Dean. Roman tried again.

He then turned to his two partners with a panicked expression.

"Something's wrong". Roman said.

They then ran downstairs and found Bryan, Jericho, and Ziggler outside.

"You guys haven't seen or heard from Dean have you?" Roman asked.

"No we came out here and he's gone". Jericho said.

"Oh no, no no no no". Roman mumbled.

"We'll find him alright we will". Bryan said.

"How am i gonna tell Lily that her father is missing?" Roman asked.

"Don't think about that right now just know we will find him". Mendez said.

The whole time Seth just held his breath because he didn't know that was part of Hunter's plan and if anything happened to Dean, Lily would be without a father and the only family she has. Mendez was then looking around and spotted Dean's items on the ground.

"Guys over here". Mendez said.

They then followed her to where Dean's gun and radio are.

"He had to have been kidnapped he wouldn't just leave his stuff or leave anywhere without telling us". Roman said.

Roman rubbed his hands down his face tiredly wondering what happened to his best friend he then pulled out his phone to call Cena.

-Cena. Cena answered.

-Sir it's Reigns something happened. Dean's missing. Roman said with shaky

FBI HQ

Cena was in his office when his phone rang.

-Cena. Cena answered.

-Sir it's Reigns something happened. Dean's missing. Roman said.

-Missing? What do you mean missing? Cena asked.

-We think he was kidnapped he was doing a perimeter scan and we haven't heard from him since. Roman said.

Before Cena could respond someone was rapidly knocking at his door.

"Come in". Cena said.

-Reigns you find him and bring him back. Cena said.

-Yes sir. Roman said.

Cena then hung the phone up and saw Agent Cesaro.

"Yes Cesaro". Cena said.

"Sir i think we're under attack". Cesaro said.

"What?" Cena asked.

"Outside it's a riot trying to come in". Cesaro said.

"Alright listen you take as many agents as you can to the roof and stop them and send Agents Bella and Fox to my office". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Cesaro said.

After he left he sighed running his hands down his face then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in". Cena said.

The two female agents went in the office and closed the door behind them.

"Cesaro said you wanted to see us sir". Fox said.

"Yes you two are assigned to watch and protect Agent Ambrose's daughter Lily, she is to not leave your sight for any reason". Cena said.

"Sir is everything ok?" Bella asked.

"No this does not leave this room and you are not to tell Lily either. I got word from Reigns something happened in the field and Dean's missing". Cena said.

"Don't worry sir we won't let anything happen to her". Fox said.

"Good she's in the lounge. Dismissed". Cena said.

Could anything bad happen?

Meanwhile

Hunter is in his hidden location when Kane came in dragging an unconscious Dean.

"Kane i see you brought a friend". Hunter chuckled evilly.

"This is Ambrose the one with the kid". Kane said.

"Chain him up in the room". Hunter said.

Kane then dragged Dean to a room and chained him up by his wrist just as Hunter was watching while he had an evil smirk on his face as he waited for Dean to come too.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been hours since Dean was knocked out and now he's starting to come around as he feels his head is about to explode, his vision is blurry after a couple of minutes his vision clears up and he looks around to see he's in a room he tries to move but the chains stop him, he starts to pull on them and then the door opens to the room.

"Well well if it isn't Special Agent Dean Ambrose of the FBI, it's a pleasure to finally meet you". Hunter said.

"It'll be a pleasure when i kill you, you son of a bitch". Dean growled.

"Gee do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Hunter asked.

Dean growled in anger trying to move but the chains stopped him.

"What do you even want with me?" Dean asked.

"I'm actually glad you asked that, i know what your able to do Dean. I know your skills so here is what i'm proposing to you. You join my crew and we offer protection to you and the little tyke". Hunter said.

"There's no way in hell i'd ever join your crew and if you go anywhere near my daughter i swear to god i will kill you and make you dig your grave with your skull!". Dean roared.

"Wow you are one protective papa bear". Hunter chuckled.

"Talk about my daughter again see what i do to you". Dean warned.

Before Hunter could speak Kane came in the room carrying a table of weapons which made Hunter smirk.

"Have fun Ambrose i'll be back later". Hunter said.

"Screw you". Dean spat.

Kane then took a baseball bat and hit Dean in his ribs hard possibly breaking a few ribs.

"Now i suggest you watch your tone". Kane said.

"Go...screw...yourself". Dean said between breaths.

Kane brought the bat back down on Dean's ribs again, the whole time this was happening to Dean his mind only went back to one thing that always kept him strong, the only reason that he woke up in the morning, the only reason he has for living. Lily.

FBI HQ

Half of the agents are on the roof top taking fire against the rioters, a few of the agents are wounded just then the FBI van pulled up with Roman and the rest of the team then they get out and start taking fire against the rioters. Seth spotted Randy and tried to take fire towards him but missed he then began back on the other rioters. After a lot of gun fire all the rioters are dead but Randy managed to get away when Seth looked over towards him he nodded then Seth looked back over.

"This was either a distraction or a plan". Roman said.

"What makes you say that?" Seth asked.

"It had to have been a distraction to get a hold of something or someone". Roman said.

"You mean this was a diversion to do what?" Bryan asked.

"A possible kidnapping". Roman said.

"Let's get inside". Jericho said.

The agents head inside to the armory to put their vest and weapons away then once they got to the squad Lily ran up to Roman and looked behind him she had a sad expression on her face when she didn't see Dean.

"Uncle Roman where's my dad?" Lily asked.

Roman sighed he didn't have the heart to tell Lily that her father is missing that's when Cena came down.

"Lily why don't we let them go back to work". Cena said.

"Where's my dad?" Lily asked.

"Lily just go back to the lounge and let us work". Roman tried.

"Not until i know where my dad is". Lily said.

Roman forgot how stubborn Lily could be at times and it reminded him of Dean, when Seth approached the young girl he saw the fear, worry and panic in her eyes.

"Rollins with me for a minute". Cena said.

"I'll be right back Lily". Seth said.

They went to Cena's office just as Cena shut the door behind him quite hard.

"Rollins you are NOT for any reason tell her the truth about where Dean is". Cena said sharply.

"Sir she has a right to know if something happens to him she has no one else. Dean is her only family just as she is his only family". Seth said.

"You are not to tell her anything, we'll find Dean for now she's under your care. She trust you and Reigns more than anybody anyway". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Seth said.

Seth gulped this wasn't his plan he couldn't hurt the little girl he sees as his niece and he damn sure wasn't about to turn her over to Hunter that would be his death warrant signed, sealed, and delivered.

Meanwhile

Dean was still chained up in the room Kane had stopped hitting him with the baseball bat on him he then started to use knives to cut his arms, abdomen, and every other part of his body just then Hunter came in and Kane stopped what he was doing he looked at Dean who was weak, tired, covered in dirt, cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere.

"Well Dean-o have you changed your mind?" Hunter asked.

"D-don't c-call me that". Dean said in a weak but sharp voice.

"Dean we can provide you with whatever you and the little brat want. Money, protection, power". Hunter said.

"Screw you and your offer". Dean spat.

Hunter then shrugged and he punched Dean across the face off making him spit out blood.

"Dean don't make me go to extreme measures". Hunter said.

"Like what smelling your funky ass breath or his body odor?" Dean asked in a smart ass voice.

"I was thinking more on the lines of making a phone call to see how what was her name oh Lily was doing". Hunter smirked.

That lit anger, rage, and fury up in Dean no matter how bad it hurt him he wasn't gonna let nobody talk about harming or threatening his daughter, when he started to pull on the chains that sent pain all through his body but he didn't care.

"I swear to god if you or anyone who works for you even lays one finger on my daughter i will make you dig your own graves with your damn skulls after i rip it our of your heads". Dean growled.

"I think it's time to show your buddies who exactly there dealing with. Kane get the camera". Hunter said.

When Kane left the room Hunter had picked up the bat and took a few swings at Dean.

"It's a simple answer Dean and all of this goes away and i'll even take you to the hospital". Hunter said.

"Screw...you". Dean said.

Hunter then swung at Dean's face a couple times with his fist then Kane came back in the room following him is Randy holding a laptop while Kane is holding a camera then set it up pointing it at Hunter for a second.

"Director Cena i believe i have something you want back". Hunter said in the camera.

The camera then pointed to a very injured and weak Dean then back to himself.

"So this is want i want for Dean's return". Hunter said.

FBI

Cena put Lily in Seth's care just then Jericho came out the conference room panting as he is out of breath he then calls for everyone except Seth they all go in while Seth take Lily out for ice cream but what she or anyone doesn't know is that he's secretly kidnapping her.

Conference room

"Jericho what is it". Cena said.

"This just came in and it's directed for you". Jericho said.

"Play it". Cena said.

"Sir this is pretty graphic even for us". Jericho said.

"Just play it Jericho". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Jericho said.

He then played the video and Hunter appeared first.

-Director Cena i have something you want back. Hunter started.

The camera then moved towards a very injured and weak Dean who could barely keep his eyes open it then went back to Hunter who smirked.

-Now this is what i want for Dean's release. I want you personally to bring me 50 million dollars unmarked bills of course in exchanged for Dean's safe return. You have 24 hours to respond. Hunter said.

When it finished Cena was outraged as was everyone else Roman was ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me". Cena said.

Roman stormed out of the room furiously, his partner, his best friend was kidnapped and tortured being held for a ransom he then gets an idea heading back up to the conference room.

"Jericho can you get a trace on that video?" Roman asked.

"I can try". Jericho said.

"Then do it". Roman said.

"I don't think the director will like that". Jericho said.

"Well that's not his partner out there being tortured. Dean is my partner, my best friend, my brother, i won't lose him and i refuse to tell a little 8 year old girl that her father is missing or dead. Now do the trace". Roman said sharply.

Jericho began typing rapidly trying to figure out the IP address of the video just when.

"I found it. i know where they're keeping Dean". Jericho said.

"Let's move out". Roman said.

"Wait where's Seth?" Bryan asked.

While

Seth was with Lily trying to keep her mind off of Dean but she didn't know what was going on and Seth liked to keep it that way while Lily ate her ice cream Seth's phone rang with Roman's number and he turned away from the young girl to answer it.

-Yeah Rome? Seth answered.

-We found Dean. Where are you? Roman replied.

-I took Lily out to keep her mind off Dean. Seth answered.

-Alright we'll report back when were finished. Make sure you keep a look out they can be watching you right now. Roman said.

-Right. Seth answered.

Seth hung his phone up and turned to look at his niece and went back to his phone to call Hunter.

-Yeah. Hunter answered.

-I got the kid. Seth said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter's at his hidden location when his phone rings.

-Yeah. Hunter said.

-I got the kid. Seth said.

Hunter smirked then looked over where Dean is chained up.

-Send a picture. Hunter said.

-You got it. Seth said.

Hunter hung his phone up and waited for the message so he got up and just roamed around the room while Dean was just hanging by his sore wrist barely able to keep his eyes open. He is weak, tired, sore, he wanted it all to end so bad. Just then there was a message on Hunter's phone and it's of Lily so Hunter smirks then slaps Dean's cheek.

"Hey Ambrose i got something you wanna see". Hunter said.

"Y-you burning in hell". Dean spat.

Hunter punched him across the face then brought his phone up to Dean's face which revealed the picture of Lily.

"I see how your little girl resembles you from the hair, the eyes, everything except your personality". Hunter said.

That made Dean shoot his head up as he tried to pull on the chains to pull himself up some then kicked Hunter to the ground hard.

"So help me god if you hurt my daughter i will kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dean roared.

Dean kept trying to get out of the chains but he couldn't just then Randy and Kane came in the room to see what the commotion is while Randy tried to keep Dean under control Kane was helping Hunter up.

"Looks like i hit a nerve huh Dean-o". Hunter chuckled.

"I swear on everything if anything happens to her i will kill you all one by one". Dean growled.

"Good luck with that". Hunter smirked.

"We got big problems boss". Randy said.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"I think that the feds could have found us". Randy asked.

"And how the hell did that happen exactly?" Hunter demanded.

"We think they traced the video". Kane said.

"You think? Do i pay you to think? Either they found us or they didn't". Hunter said.

"Well to be sure we should move out". Kane said.

"Load the van up and let's go". Hunter said.

"What about him?" Randy asked pointing to Dean.

"Bring him with us we still have leverage to work with". Hunter said.

They then brought Dean down from the chains but then quickly zip tied his hands behind his back then Kane had a syringe and put it in Dean's neck injecting him with the drug.

"W-what t-the hell did you d-do to me?" Dean asked in a slur.

Dean felt tired and everything was spinning around him soon he was out like a light and they all packed the van up and left.

FBI HQ

Cena still in his office with his door shut while Roman took the team to the armory to get ready.

"Are you sure about this Reigns?" Jericho asked.

"You all would do it if it were your partner out there kidnapped and being tortured. And like i said i refuse to tell a little 8 year old girl that her father is either dead or missing. Speaking of Lily anyone know where she is". Roman said.

"She's still with Seth last we heard". Bryan said.

"Let's go and move out". Roman said.

"Yes sir". They said.

They then began the drive to the location after a 10 minute drive they arrive, they formed a perimeter around the building then Roman along with a few other agents was at the front of the building. Roman counted silently to his team then busted the door in.

"FBI!" Roman yelled.

All the agents held their weapons up searching for anything then Ziggler found the room where Dean was.

"Reigns! In here". Ziggler called out.

Roman went to the room where Ziggler was.

"What it is?" Roman asked.

"This is the room that Dean was kept in". Ziggler said.

Roman looked around and saw blood on the floor, then saw the syringe so he took a glove out with an evidence bag and picked up the syringe.

"We need to get this to the lab to see what they drugged Dean with". Roman said.

"That's not all Reigns". Jericho said.

"What else?" Roman asked.

Jericho then brought in the weapons that was used to torture Dean with putting a sad smile on Roman's face.

"We need to find them and fast". Roman said.

Meanwhile

Seth was still watching Lily but she didn't know that Seth had really kidnapped her and he was secretly talking to Hunter.

"Uncle Seth". Lily said.

"What is it sweetheart". Seth said.

"Where's my dad?" Lily asked.

Seth's breath got caught in his throat as she asked the question he couldn't tell her because if it got told that he's the mole he'd be screwed and that would be his death not to mention in his mind Lily's too young to understand what's going on. Just as he was about to answer his phone rang with Roman's number.

-Yeah Rome. Seth answered.

-Seth they aren't here and they drugged Dean, they moved again. Roman said.

-Roman, Lily's asking about Dean. I don't know what to tell her without scaring her. Seth said.

-Try to keep her distracted. Roman said.

-I'll try. Seth said.

Seth then hung his phone up and just as he turned around Lily wasn't there, he panicked because he didn't know if she wandered off or if Randy or Kane have came and took her back to Hunter. All he knew is that he had to find Lily or he will die, he began searching for her then his phone rang.

-Yeah. Seth answered.

-Bring the kid to this address i'm about to text you. Hunter said.

-Are you sure? She's just a little girl. Seth said.

-Seth just do it unless there's a problem. Hunter said.

Seth couldn't tell him that Lily's missing then when he turned around he saw her coming back his way looking sad.

-I'll see what i can do. Seth said.

He then hung the phone up and faced his niece.

"Lily, where were you. You had me worried sick". Seth said sternly.

"I went down to the store, my dad and i go sometimes when he's not working". Lily said.

Seth then had a sad smile on his face so he bent down and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Look sweetheart with what's going on right now it's too dangerous for you to be going around by yourself, if anything happened to you your dad would kill me". Seth said.

"But where is he? He should have been back by now". Lily said.

"I don't know he could still be out working". Seth said.

"I want my daddy". Lily sobbed.

When the tears started to pour down the young girl's cheeks that broke Seth's heart into a million pieces, just then his phone dinged with a text message from Hunter with the address on it. Seth then knew he had to make a decision either way it could either put him in jail or end up dead.

"Let's go for a ride sweetheart". Seth said.

While

Hunter had just texted Seth the new address then just as he put his phone down Kane was dragging in an unconscious Dean in while Randy was bringing in the other stuff.

"What do you want done with him boss?" Kane asked.

"Leave him in the room, he'll have a visitor shortly". Hunter said.

They nodded as they did what Hunter told them, shortly after that Seth came in holding Lily's hand. She looked around feeling scared and terrified, where had Seth taken her? Why did he bring her here? Where is her dad? All sorts of questions roamed her young mind.

"Uncle Seth why are we here?" Lily asked scared.

"I'm here to talk to someone". Seth said.

"I want to go back, i don't like it here". Lily said.

"I won't be long i promise". Seth said.

"Hello Seth". Hunter said.

When Lily heard that voice she clutched to Seth's pants leg tightly, she tried to be brave but she wanted her dad to find her and take her home. Dean started to come to after a while his vision was blurry, his head felt like it was gonna explode, as he tried to move he looked and saw that he was in a chair and his wrist were zip tied together. Then what caught his attention were the voices outside and one sounded like...Lily. Kane then came in the room smirking holding a cloth.

"You have a very cute and adorable daughter Ambrose shame that she might end up in here with you". Kane said.

"So help me if you lay a finger on her i will kill you with my bare hands, leave her alone and out of this. You already got me what more do you assholes want". Dean spat.

"You'll see". Kane said.

He then wrapped the cloth around his mouth to keep him from talking and so he won't get Lily's attention, Dean growled and tried to yell but it was muffled. Dean just hopes and prays that his little girl wasn't anywhere near here or all holy hell will break loose inside him.

FBI HQ

Roman and the team has returned to HQ where they went to the armory first to put their stuff away then went to the squad.

"Seth's still not back with Lily? He should have been back by now". Roman said.

"He has been acting weird lately since we got the case". Bryan said.

"Weird how?" Jericho asked.

"He would be secretive, always disappears when someone calls his phone. I seen him a few times erasing stuff from his phone". Bella said.

"Jericho how fast can you pull up all of Seth's phone records?" Roman asked.

"Give me a few seconds". Jericho said.

He then began looking up Seth's phone records and just in a few short minutes he got them.

"He has had a lot of incoming and outgoing calls all to different numbers". Jericho said.

"Can you trace them?" Roman asked.

"Can't they belong to burner phones, he also had a lot of incoming text from those phones". Jericho said.

"What was the last one?" Roman asked.

"An address". Jericho said.

"Dean said there was a mole inside here, what if it's Seth". Roman said.

"Would he even be capable of doing something like that?" Lynch asked.

"With the right training he could be capable of almost anything". Roman said.

"Hunter has been getting information from an inside source, the inside source was from somewhere in law enforcement, it makes sense". Bryan said.

"But why though". Bella asked.

"Because before he joined the bureau Seth was in with the gangs. When he was 16 he joined in with a dangerous local gang in Davenport his parents were sick of him making the wrong decisions that they sent him to Military school then he graduated not even after that he got back in the gang then when his ex girlfriend left him he wanted to turn his life around so he joined the Military but shortly after that he got dishonorably discharged he then applied to the FBI and somehow got accepted". Jericho explained.

"He's back to his old tricks again". Roman said.

"So if he's working with Hunter then he has to know where they are keeping Dean". Ziggler said.

Roman's eyes went wide in fear as something just came to his mind. "He's got Lily".

Roman dug into his pocket to grab his phone as he called his niece hoping she'll pick up.

"Come on Lily pick up, pick up baby girl pick up". Roman muttered.

-Uncle Roman. Lily answered in a shaky voice.

-Lily. Roman replied.

Meanwhile

Lily didn't know what was going on or who these people were all she wanted was for her father to save her and take her home, she forgot that her phone was in her pocket so she saw that Roman was calling so she picked up.

-Uncle Roman. Lily answered in a shaky voice.

-Lily. Baby girl where are you? Roman asked.

-I don't know, i wanna go home. I want my daddy. Lily said with a sob.

-It'll be alright baby girl i promise, can you tell me anything about where you are. Roman replied.

-Were in a-hmm hmm. Lily said then being cut off.

She looked up at Seth with wide eyes as his hand was around her mouth, tears were then flowing down her cheeks he then took the phone and hung it up.

"I'm sorry Lily". Seth said.

Lily was confused at what Seth meant until he put a cloth to her mouth as she struggled till she passed out and he took her into his car then they drove around, once at a secure location Seth texted Hunter saying his cover was blown. Hunter, Randy, and Kane left but left Dean tied up at the other location as he struggled to get out of the chair.

FBI

When Roman heard the phone go out fear was shot throughout his body wondering if his young niece will be alright or if she was able to get away from Seth.

"Jericho can you get a trace from the call that was on my phone from Lily". Roman said.

"Yeah give me a minute". Jericho said.

Jericho then began typing rapidly till...

"I got it". Jericho said.

Roman and the team went to the armory to grab their vests and guns heading to the locations, once there Roman was the first at the door then busted it open.

"FBI!" Roman yelled.

Dean heard the door busting so he wiggled in the chair trying to get the teams attention, Agent Bella was searching around then heard noise from a room and went to open the door but it was locked from the inside so she kicked the door in and saw Dean tied up with a cloth in his mouth.

"Reigns! In here!" Bella called.

She then began to untie Dean from the chair and just as he was getting up he fell to his knees.

"Dean". Roman said coming in the room.

"Lily. Where's Lily?" Dean asked getting up.

Roman's breath stopped in his throat and waited to respond.

"Roman! Where's Lily?" Dean asked.

"Seth's the mole. Seth has Lily". Roman said.


	6. Chapter 6

When the words left Roman's mouth Dean went into complete shock, Seth had his daughter. His little girl, the only thing he ever lived for, the only reason he had a smile on his face, why he had happiness in his life if anything happened to her he wouldn't know what he do.

"Dean we need to get you checked out". Roman told his partner.

"I'm fine i need to go find Lily she has to be scared". Dean said getting up.

"You need to be checked out to see what damage has been done to you. You were kidnapped, tortured, and drugged you need to be checked out". Roman said.

"I said i'm fine i'm not even worried about me i'm worried that my little girl with that traitor and i will be damned if i lose her to some no good son of a bitch". Dean spat.

Roman knew that Dean was in his overprotective father mode big time so he's letting it pass right now.

"Well at least let the EMTs check you out to see what they drugged you with". Roman said.

"It was a sedative". Dean said.

"How do you know?" Roman asked.

"I saw the bottle that doesn't matter right now Roman what matters is that i get Lily back safely then i kill them sorry sons of bitches". Dean said.

Dean let the EMTs check him out and they cleaned him up the best they could but when he went to move he stopped because of his ribs so they moved him back and from the damaged ribs they could be broken or damaged.

"Sir we need to take you to the hospital to check your ribs". The paramedic said.

"I'm fine". Dean said.

"We really should transport you". The paramedic tried to reason.

"I'm fine can't you just wrap them". Dean said.

The paramedic then began wrapping his injured ribs then told him to take a couple pain killers, they then left just as Dean was going toward his partner.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Jericho thinks he can track Lily's phone, did you put a GPS on it?" Roman replied.

"Of course i did i just hope she'll be alright". Dean said.

"Seth's not stupid he won't hurt her". Roman said.

"It's not Seth i'm worried about. It's Hunter". Dean said.

Meanwhile

Seth is panicking big time he screwed because his cover is blown and Lily saw the whole thing he didn't know what to do and he was damn sure that he wouldn't hurt her after a while of driving Lily then came too in the back seat. Lily sat up groaning holding her head that felt like it was gonna explode, everything around her was spinning and dizzy, she then started to remember what happened.

"Uncle Seth?" Lily asked in a scared voice.

Seth jumped when he heard the young girl talk he felt his heart beat so fast it could pop out of his chest.

"Lily, sweetheart everything is gonna be ok i promise". Seth said.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this? I want my daddy!" Lily cried.

"It's gonna be alright sweetheart i promise, i won't let nothing bad happen to you". Seth said.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"I don't know so were gonna drive around for a while". Seth said.

"I wanna go back to my dad". Lily said.

"And you will". Seth said.

Lily then pulled her knees to her chest as she laid her head between her knees silently sobbing. When Seth saw Lily like that it pained him a little but when Hunter made him the deal it changed his whole life.

FBI HQ

Roman arrived along with Dean and the rest of the team when he went to go give Cena a status update he wasn't in his office let alone the building, Dean sat down at his desk taking the picture of Lily and stares at it while tears pool in his eyes he then wipes them.

"Alright Jericho i want you to track Lily's phone, trace the last call from her phone". Roman said.

"You got it". Jericho said.

"Everyone else i want an APB put out on Seth, his car, Orton, Kane, Hunter, i want an AMBER Alert out for Lily. And somebody find Cena". Roman told the team.

"Yes sir". They said.

Roman went over to his partner who sat at his desk with no emotion on his face while he held the picture of his daughter.

"Hey you alright man?" Roman asked.

"No. what did you want me to do?" Dean replied.

"Well since your too emotionally and personally involved not to mention injured just sit this out". Roman said.

Dean looked at his partner with a shocked look on his face like he lost his mind.

"Dude you can't be serious i mean Lily's out there the first person she's gonna want to see is me i have to be in on this". Dean said.

"Sorry man can't let that happen plus with your ribs the way they are we can't and won't take any chances with you in the field this severely injured. Just let us handle this Dean i give you my word that we'll bring Lily home safe". Roman said.

Dean never was in his whole life cried or was on the verge of crying but when he felt his eyes stinging and burning as tears began to pool and a lump in his throat formed he was ready to break down.

"Rome please bring me my little girl back i can't live without her and i don't know what i do if i lost her". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"I promise i will". Roman said.

Just then Jericho's voice was heard through the bull pen.

"I got something". Jericho said.

While

Seth just kept driving he stopped a few times to get gas, let Lily use the bathroom, and to get her some food, but what he didn't know was that when she was in the bathroom she had tried to make a call but it wouldn't go through so the next time they stopped she would try again. This time Seth drove to one of Hunter's locations Lily was scared of what Seth would do to her if she tried to escape or called for help so she stayed quiet, she wasn't sure what was going on with Seth or why he was doing what he was doing she just wanted him to take her back to Dean. Seth stopped the car and when he went to get Lily out the car she backed away from him with fear in her eyes.

"Come on sweetheart i'm not gonna hurt you". Seth said.

Lily shook her head no as tears began to stream down her cheeks he then reached in and grabbed her by her wrist and carefully brought her across the seat and picked her up as she began pounding his back with her fist and began kicking him, since he was a lot stronger than her it didn't affect him very much. He then sat her down and gave her a stern look.

"Lily i'm trying to be patience with you now stop and behave". Seth said sternly.

"I want my dad". Lily sobbed.

"Let's go". Seth said.

He grabbed her by her shoulder and began walking her through the building he then noticed that Hunter was there along with Kane and Randy so he took Lily to a room and locked her inside just as she began pounding on the door crying when she couldn't hit anymore she stopped and sat down crying in her arms. She then stopped as she remembered her phone in her pocket so she took it out and called Roman. It was ringing and she kept muttering, 'pick up please pick up'.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Uncle Roman? Lily replied with a low voice.

FBI HQ

Jericho was tracing Lily's phone from her last call then got something.

"I got something". Jericho said.

He then brought it up on the screen so everyone can see as he also held the little remote in his hand.

"Alright Jericho what are we looking at here". Roman said.

"I was able to trace Lily's phone from the last call that was on her phone and she was here towards downtown". Jericho said.

"That doesn't make sense why would Seth be anywhere near downtown". Bryan said.

"Were you able to tract the GPS on her phone?" Dean asked.

"I was and for a while it was like she was going in circles for a while till she stopped here at an abandoned building in downtown". Jericho said.

"Alright was anybody able to get anything from the ABPs we put out". Roman said.

"Nobody spotted Hunter, Kane, or Orton but somebody did call in a tip that someone matching Seth's description was with a little 8 year old girl at a McDonald's heading towards that location". Ziggler said.

"Alright what about the director has anybody seen or heard from him all day?" Roman asked.

"He left the building shortly after we did and after that he withdrew a lot of money from his bank and he got it all in cash". Jericho said.

"How much did he withdraw?" Roman asked.

"Almost 50 million". Jericho said.

"He couldn't take all that out at once". Roman said.

"Your right so he took out small amounts at a time and was able to get it all". Jericho said.

"Track his phone and car from the time he left to when he went to the bank". Roman said.

"Give me a minute". Jericho said.

Roman's phone then rang and he didn't bother to read the caller ID so he just picked it up.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Uncle Roman. Lily replied in a low voice.

-Lily. Roman said getting everyone's attention including Dean's.

He then reached for a marker and paper writing 'trace the call' and gave it to Jericho who nodded, Dean then stared at his partner who was on the phone with his scared baby girl.

-Baby girl are you ok? Roman asked gently.

-I'm fine, Uncle Seth is scaring me. I wanna go home, i want my dad. Lily said with a sob.

-It'll be alright baby girl. Alright sweetie this is important can you tell me anything about where Seth took you or where you are. Roman said.

-It's a really big building and it smells, and he locked me in a room so i don't know where he is. Lily said.

-That's a real good job sweetie. Roman said.

Dean nudged his shoulder asking him for the phone and Roman handed it over.

-Lily, sweetheart it's me are you ok. Dean said.

-I'm scared daddy, i wanna go home. Lily cried.

-It'll be ok sweetheart i promise i need you to be a big girl for me ok try and be brave alright baby. Dean said.

-I'll try daddy. Lily said.

-That's my girl. Dean said.

Lily's phone then began to break up making Dean panic.

-Lily, sweetheart are you still there. Dean said.

-D-daddy. Lily said as the phone went out.

Dean then hung up and gave Roman back his phone as he sat down running his hands threw his hair on the verge of crying he held his hands on his face.

"Jericho tell me you got a trace on that". Roman said.

"One sec and i got it she's in a abandoned building downtown". Jericho said.

"What about the director?" Roman asked.

"He's at an abandoned train station just outside of town". Jericho said.

"Alright this is the game plan i need Bella, Mendez, Fox, Bryan, Graves, and Kingston go to the train station that could be where the director is. Jericho i need you, Cesaro, Kidd, Paige, Truth, and O'Neil with me to check out the building". Roman said.

"I'm coming with you". Dean said.

"Dean i give you my word we'll bring Lily back to you just stay put here". Roman said.

"Fine". Dean said.

"Ziggler if anything changes i want an update". Roman said.

"Yes Reigns". Ziggler said.

"Let's move out". Roman said.

They then went to the armory to get prepared then once they had their vests on and their guns they got in separate vehicles.

Meanwhile

Cena is just standing at the old train station that hadn't worked in years he just stood there waiting and waiting till he felt someone bash something over his head knocking him out cold and he gets dragged away along with the money, at the building Hunter had his guys gathered up for a quick meet and Seth had just walked in the room.

"Well Seth nice of you to join us". Hunter said.

"Sorry i'm late". Seth said.

"How's babysitting Seth?" Randy asked.

"Randy that's not why were here and you know it". Hunter said.

"Sorry". Randy said.

"Anyway today we get paid and i get my revenge". Hunter said.

"Could i ask why you have such a grudge against Cena, like what did he do to you". Seth said.

"Before Cena was director of the FBI he was a little agent and he and his task force were ordered to take me out only problem they didn't they almost killed me but failed but they did take out a few of my close personal friends and ever since that day i swore i get him from that day on". Hunter said.

Hunter's phone then beeped signaling a text message and he opened it reading the message.

-I got him.

Hunter smirked as he locked his phone and put it in his pocket smirking. "Let's go boys".

Seth then gulped because he didn't like leaving Lily alone in a place like this but that's not what he's worried about right now so he followed Randy as they walked out the building going to one of Hunter's more secure locations.

Lily was still in the small room of the building her phone was almost dead so she didn't have any light, she was cold since all she had on was a short sleeve shirt and some shorts with tennis shoes her hair started to fall out of her ponytail. She heard nothing but silence through out the whole building she kept wiping her eyes when the tears would fall from her eyes. Roman and his team arrived to the building they set up a perimeter and Roman was the first at the front door with O'Neil ready to bust the door in he counted to three and busted the door in.

"FBI!" Roman yelled.

They began searching from top to bottom of the building looking all over searching for Lily and the others, when Lily heard the door burst open and heard yelling she knew it was Roman coming to find her she then decided to help them by pounding on the door. During the search Agents Kidd and Cesaro heard a pounding noise then glanced over at each other then decided to tell Roman on the comm.

-Reigns we hear something. Kidd said.

-Check it out. Roman said.

-Copy that. Cesaro said.

They then moved towards the noise and as they got close the noise got louder they then reached where the banging came from.

"Help! Let me out!" Lily cried out.

"That's Ambrose's daughter". Kidd whispered.

"Lily my name is Tyson we work with your dad can you move back away from the door for us kiddo". Kidd said through the door.

"Ok". Lily said.

Once they knew she backed away they then kicked the door down and saw the young girl who had a look of relief.

-Reigns we got he girl. Cesaro said.

-On my way. Roman said.

"Lily we work with your dad it's alright we'll get you some place safe". Cesaro said gently.

"Where's Uncle Roman?" Lily asked.

"He's coming". Kidd said.

"Lily do you know where Seth went". Cesaro asked.

"No he just locked me in here and left". Lily said.

Roman then ran and saw two of the agents with Lily, he had a look of relief as he signs and ran towards them.

"Lily". Roman said.

"Uncle Roman". Lily said running to him.

He caught her and picked her up holding her close then kissed her temple.

"I don't know where U- i mean Seth i don't know where they went, he just locked me in the room and left". Lily said.

"Don't worry about that baby girl we'll find him let's just get you back to your dad". Roman said.

Just then all of the other agents had found Roman and gathered around.

"Paige can you take Lily". Roman said.

"Sure come on pumpkin". Paige said.

Lily then took the older woman's then left out while the team talks real fast.

"We searched the place from top to bottom they were definitely here". O'Neil said.

"And". Roman said.

"They weren't here for long but long enough to leave their foot prints but no other kind of trace of them". Truth said.

"Let's head back so we can see what the other found". Roman said.

They headed out and Lily went back to Roman holding to him for dear life, Dean was waiting impatiently as he tapped his thumbs together and tapped his foot faster wanting his daughter back more than ever.

"It'll be alright Dean they'll bring Lily back". Dolph said.

"I can't lose my little girl man i just can't". Dean said.

Before Dolph could reply the elevator dinged letting off the team, Roman came off holding Lily's hand then when he looked over and saw Dean he called out for him.

"Dean". Roman called out.

Dean looked up and saw his partner holding Lily's hand just then Lily had dropped Roman's hand running to Dean who immediately caught her hoisting her up in his arms holding on to her tightly.

"Daddy!" Lily said.

"Lily, oh my sweet baby i'm so glad your alright". Dean whispered in her ear.

Dean kissed her head repeatedly then rested his chin on her head while she laid her head on his shoulder he then held her with one arm while she kept her arms wrapped securely around Dean's neck.

"Thanks man". Dean said to his partner.

"I told you we'd get her back". Roman said.

Dean just held onto his daughter tighter burying his face into her hair.

"Reigns we got a big problem". Jericho said.

"What?" Roman asked.

"The director is missing". Jericho said.

While

Hunter and his crew arrived at his secure location and saw a car there already.

"Who's that Hunter?" Seth asked.

"Is that who i think that is". Randy said.

"It's Dave". Hunter said.

Dave Batista was one of Hunter's right hand men a few years back but that was until they had a falling out then when Hunter told him what he was doing he wanted back in, once they got out of the car they head in and saw the older man sitting down on his phone.

"Dave just the man i wanted to see". Hunter said.

"What's up Hunter. Long time Randy". Batista said.

"Sup Dave". Randy said.

"So who are these two?" Batista asked.

"This is Kane he's been with me for a while and this is Seth my undercover guy". Hunter said.

"Well Cena's in the room whenever your ready". Batista said.

"It's time i got my revenge on him after all these years". Hunter said.


	7. Chapter 7

All the agents are scurrying throughout the office and the building trying to find anything to find Cena, Dean stayed with his daughter ever since she was brought in and he refused to leave her side even for a split second. Roman kept going over everything with his team then something came to Jericho's mind.

"Reigns what if we talk to Lily, see if she remembers anything". Jericho said.

"You really wanna interrogate a little 8 year old girl?" Roman asked.

"Not interrogate just talk then when it gets to be too much we stop". Jericho said.

"I have to talk to Dean about it first". Roman said.

Roman then went to find his partner who was keeping Lily occupied with some toys they kept for her he then went in getting Dean and Lily's attention.

"Dean can i talk to you outside real quick it should take a minute". Roman said.

"Sure. I'll be right outside sweetheart". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean kissed her head then went in the hallway with his partner.

"What's up Rome". Dean said.

"Before you say no hear me out. We need to talk to Lily-" Roman said before being cut off.

"No absolutely not. Not gonna happen". Dean said.

"Dean she is the only who could tell us anything about what she seen or what she heard, she could have heard something and might be to scared to say something". Roman said.

Dean knew his partner was right but he didn't wanna put his daughter through that all over again.

"Alright". Dean said.

While

Hunter and his crew are talking when they hear a long groan coming from the other side of the room that's when Hunter gets up and makes his way over there.

"Well well nice of you to join us Cena". Hunter chuckled.

"Y-you'll never get away with this". John mumbled.

"I think i already did Johnny boy". Hunter said.

"W-what do you want?" John asked.

"Revenge". Hunter said.

He then started throwing punches across Cena's face then Randy wheeled in a table of tools for Hunter to use.

"Time for some fun". Hunter smirked evilly.

He then picked up a set of wires which were car batteries and attached them to Cena's chest and turned it making Cena scream in pain and agony as 50 million volts of electricity go through his body.

FBI HQ

Dean was still staring at his partner as he gave his consent for him to talk to Lily.

"Alright". Dean said.

"I sense a but coming". Roman said.

"But i stay with her. She's been through enough so it's only fair i stay with her". Dean said.

"Dean i think it's better if you watch then be with her you know how it is plus if it becomes to much for her i'll stop". Roman said.

"I'm going to be with her Roman". Dean said sharply.

"I can't let you do that". Roman said.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked.

"Dean she's the only one who can say something and i think it be better if you just waited. If she saw or heard anything we need to know". Roman said.

"You will stop if it's too much for her". Dean said.

"I will". Roman said.

Dean nodded his head as Roman went in the room with his young niece just as Dean stood watching he felt some pain on his ribs but he figured that could be checked later he needed to be here for his daughter.

Room

Roman sat down in one of the chairs as Lily continued to play with her toy.

"Lily, baby girl i need to talk to you about something really important". Roman said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"When Seth had you what did you guys do. Where did you go". Roman said.

"We went out for ice cream first then we just drove around for a while". Lily said.

"Would he ever talk on the phone to anyone that wasn't me or anyone that works here?" Roman asked.

Lily stayed quiet because she knew if she told Seth might do something.

"Lily, it's alright we won't let Seth or anyone else hurt you but you have to tell me". Roman said.

Dean felt his chest rising when he looked through the glass he knew that Lily would crack sooner or later.

"He would talk to someone but i knew it wasn't you or my dad". Lily said.

"Do you know who it was?" Roman asked.

"No he never said a name but when he thought i wasn't looking i was he took a picture of me then was back on the phone". Lily said.

Dean felt anger and rage go through his body when she had said that.

"When he took you to that building did you stop anywhere on the way?" Roman asked.

"He stopped for gas and had to use the bathroom then stopped at a McDonald's". Lily said.

"Alright. Now when you got to the building can you tell me how Seth was acting". Roman said.

"He was nervous and almost scared i think. But when we got there and i wouldn't get out the car he was mean he reached in a grabbed my wrist and pulled me out". Lily said.

Dean's blood was now boiling when he had heard Seth put his hands on Lily the whole time he tried to keep his cool.

"When you got there and he put you in the room did you hear any voices that you didn't recognize?" Roman asked.

Lily stayed quiet because she was scared now as tears started to pool in her eyes and started to spill from her eyes. Dean was about to bust in the room to console his daughter.

"I want my dad". Lily said with a sob.

"Lily just take your time, it's alright we won't let anyone hurt you i promise". Roman said gently.

"I'm scared". Lily whimpered.

"Why. Honey why are you scared". Roman said.

"I heard what they said and if i tell they might come back". Lily said.

Just as Dean went to reach for the door Ziggler pulled him back.

"Calm down Dean he knows what he's doing". Ziggler said.

"Screw being calm my daughter needs me". Dean said.

"Just give him a couple more minutes". Ziggler said.

"Lily i promise you they won't come back and they won't hurt you i promise. Can you tell me what they said".

"I heard one voice saying how was babysitting Seth then another voice saying that's not what were here for Randy. Seth then asked what they were doing and that same voice said that they were getting paid and getting revenge". Lily said.

"Revenge on who?" Roman asked.

" Mr. Cena, the voice said that before he was the director he was an agent like you and my dad he was suppose to take him out but didn't he took out his close friends. I don't wanna talk anymore i want my dad". Lily said.

"Alright you did a great job Lily". Roman said.

Just then Dean burst in the room and swept his daughter up holding her tightly as she held her arms firmly around Dean's neck.

"Did you get what you needed?" Dean asked.

"We did, you take Lily home i'll have a couple agents set outside your house in case something happens". Roman said.

Dean nodded then Lily spoke up.

"Can you come to Uncle Roman? You promised you stay for dinner". Lily said.

Roman smiled he knew he could never deny his niece.

"Sure baby girl let me just get my work". Roman said.

Lily was so exhausted from the day's events that she laid her head on Dean's shoulder slowly going to sleep, Dean looked to see his little angel fast asleep he tried to be quiet as possible but when the pain kept coming back in his ribs he winced in pain and tried to hide but it wouldn't get passed Roman who noticed.

"Give me Lily so you can get your ribs checked out". Roman said.

"I'm fine" Dean said.

"Dean you can't work this case if your ribs are gonna be bothering you". Roman said.

"I said i'm fine". Dean said.

"Let's go, Ziggler and Bryan are gonna be watching your house". Roman said.

"Whatever". Dean said.

Meanwhile

John stopped screaming when they took the car batteries off of him now he's strapped down to a table with Hunter watching as he crew tortures Cena.

"So Cena how does it feel? To have your life slowly taken away from you". Hunter said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about". Cena said.

"Oh you don't?" Hunter asked.

He then put a towel over Cena's face then started pouring water over it then stopped.

"You don't remember taking the lives of my friends? You remember you just choose not to. I bet you still have the nightmares to this day, when you pulled the trigger and killed my friends the people i considered my family". Hunter said.

"That...was...in...the...past". Cena said between breaths.

"I don't give a rats ass if it was yesterday!". Hunter yelled.

"Look..i gave you the money just let me go. What more do you want from me?" Cena replied.

Hunter smirked evilly. "Well i'm glad you asked what i want is".


	8. Chapter 8

Roman was going with Dean and Lily just as precaution but he had put Jericho in charge of finding anything on Cena or Hunter and his crew since he be back in the morning, Lily still remained in Dean's arms after he refuses her to be put down even for a single minute.

"Dean you need to get your ribs checked out". Roman said.

"I'm fine Ro i swear". Dean said.

"You're getting checked out if you like it or not". Roman said.

"Fine whatever". Dean said.

Once Roman left instruction for Jericho he had gotten his paper work to do at Dean's house but before that they are going to stop at the hospital so Dean can get his ribs checked, Dean looked down to see his little girl's face so peacefully sleeping he kissed her head then buried his face in her hair today was a close call for the both of them so now he has to step his guard up.

"Let's go and on the way home were stopping by the hospital so you can get checked out". Roman said.

"Fine". Dean grumbled.

Roman then took a hold of his young niece so Dean could drive Roman then put the sleeping child in the back, while they were driving Ziggler and Bryan were following them.

"Is this really necessary Rome? I'm a highly trained federal agent i'm sure i can handle myself as well as Lily". Dean said.

"It's for both of your protections we can't be certain on how this is gonna turn out and-" Roman stopped to look back at his niece.

"And what?" Dean asked.

"We don't know if they know that Lily said anything". Roman whispered.

Dean's blood was boiling as he gripped the steering wheel but he managed to keep his anger under control while driving he then went to the hospital he went in while Roman got his niece, when he picked her up she stirred a little but went back to sleep he then saw Ziggler and Bryan coming up he then signed for them to be quiet some.

"What do you want us to do Reigns?" Ziggler asked.

"Go to Dean's place do a perimeter check then sit tight until we get there". Roman said.

"You got it". Bryan said.

Roman then went in the hospital carrying his sleeping niece while the two agents drove off but unaware to all of them is that Seth had followed them, waiting and watching.

Meanwhile

Hunter still had Cena strapped to the table as he kept putting a towel over the man's face then pouring water over it.

"Now back to what you were saying John about what i wanted, what i want is to have my revenge on you once and for all". Hunter said.

"H-Hunter that was all in the past". John said.

"Ya know you keep saying that but it's not gonna change a goddamn thing. So since you killed my friends i might as well kill yours then you". Hunter said.

"They have nothing to do with this Hunter, what happened yes that was on me but don't drag them into this". John said.

"Oh but i already did". Hunter chuckled evilly.

John's eyes widened when the older man had said he feared for his friends lives then when Hunter had left the room tears started to stream down John's face.

Hospital

Roman was standing and waiting for Dean to finish he kept adjusting Lily from one arm to another he forgot how boring and long waiting could be in a hospital. Dean was laying on a hospital bed as the doctor was checking over his ribs, when the slightest pressure touched Dean's midsection he winced and hissed in pain.

"Alright Mr. Ambrose we will do an X-Ray of your chest to see what the damage is". Dr. Casey said.

"Will this take long? I have to get my daughter home soon". Dean said.

"It shouldn't take long at all". Dr. Casey said.

Dean then had gotten an X-Ray of his ribs done and after that he was slowly putting his shirt on when Roman came in quietly.

"How so what's the damage?" Roman asked quietly.

"They took an X-Ray i'm waiting now". Dean said.

Roman nodded he kept hoisting the sleeping child up as both his arms were getting tired and Dean noticed.

"Give her here Roman i can take her". Dean said.

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"I'm positive". Dean said.

Roman then handed Dean his daughter he then was able to hold her up with one arm while waiting on the doctor and after 5 minutes Dr. Casey had came back.

"Well Mr. Ambrose from the looks of your X-Ray none of your ribs are broken but they are badly bruised so i suggest you take it easy for a while, i want you to ice them twice a day every day and to help with the pain take some pain killers. But most of all rest you really need it". Dr. Casey said.

"Hey Doc i'm an agent when would i be cleared for the field?" Dean asked.

"Not anytime soon maybe in a few weeks". Dr. Casey said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

"Have a good night". Dr. Casey said.

The two partners and Lily had left the hospital heading to Dean's house and the whole ride Roman knew that his partner was pissed.

"Dude it's not the end of the world". Roman said.

"Easy for you to say your not the one that has to be behind a desk for a few weeks". Dean said.

"time will fly by before you know it". Roman said.

"I wanna help catch these bastards especially after what they did". Dean said growling.

"What are you talking about? Is this about what Seth did?" Roman asked.

"Not just him. When i was with Hunter...he brought up Lily. He said if i joined his crew he give me and Lily protection i told him off but he wouldn't stop bringing her up". Dean said.

"They won't hurt her again Dean i swear to you they won't". Roman said.

Dean just looked in the rear view mirror to see his little girl still fast asleep he kept glancing at her while driving, Seth was following them the whole time he kept his distance by staying back behind two cars just then his phone rang.

-Yeah? Seth answered.

-It's me what are you doing? Hunter asked.

-I'm following Ambrose and Reigns i'm gonna see if the kid had said anything. Seth said.

-Alright. Call back when you're finished. Hunter said.

-Right. Seth said.

Seth hung up and continued to follow Dean when they reached his house Seth had seen the two agents Ziggler and Bryan so he parked farther away so he won't get caught he then waited till Dean and Roman were away from Lily before he made his move.

Meanwhile

Hunter went back to see Cena who was still awake, he was tired, weak, dirty, he had cuts and bruises on his body, burn marks from being electrocuted, and he had dried tear stain on the sides of his face.

"Well isn't this a sight the Director of the FBI is crying". Hunter mocked.

"Shut the hell up before i wipe that smirk off your face". John spat.

"Still snippy as ever though". Hunter said.

"Look Hunter i gave you the money you asked for what more do you want from me?" John asked.

"I want to kill you". Hunter said.

Dean's house

Dean had carried Lily in the house he briefly woke her up so she can quickly eat and change for dinner, she was still so tired from the day's events she was barely able to eat the pizza.

"Go on up to get ready for bed sweetheart i'll be up in a minute". Dean told his daughter.

"Ok. Good night Uncle Roman". Lily said hugging the man.

"Good night baby girl". Roman said returning the hug.

The young girl then skipped up to her room leaving the partners downstairs to talk.

"I'm gonna have Jericho pull Cena's file". Roman said.

"What for?" Dean asked cleaning up the plates.

"Lily said before Cena was the director he and his old team were ordered to take Hunter and his old crew out, obviously they didn't kill Hunter but they did get rid of his friends so this could be a revenge case". Roman said.

"But why wait all this time to do it or do something?" Dean asked.

"I don't know". Roman said.

"More importantly why didn't Cena mention that he knew Hunter from the beginning?" Dean asked.

"He probably didn't want us to know his past i mean would you want someone knowing your past". Roman replied.

"No". Dean said.

Dean then went to go tuck his daughter in so he and Roman can start on their work, when he got in her room she was just sitting on the bed holding a book.

"Alright sweetheart time for bed". Dean said.

"Can you read to me daddy please". Lily said.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then laid next to his daughter who curled up into his side laying her head on his shoulder just as he opened the book and began reading, half way through the book Dean had heard soft snoring coming from Lily so he closed the book and gently moved then covering her with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He kissed her head then cut the light off in her room leaving, outside in the backyard Seth was standing there when Lily's light had cut off so he waited a couple more minutes before making a move.

"She asleep?" Roman asked.

"Yeah she's out for the night". Dean said.

Roman knew that Dean was still jumpy since he was close to losing his daughter.

"Hey it's alright now man, Lily's upstairs sound asleep. She's safe". Roman said.

"When i had heard her on the phone she never sounded so scared before". Dean said.

"Well forget that just know that she's safe, she's upstairs and nobody won't hurt her". Roman said.

Seth was then climbing up the side of the house and was careful to not cause any noise and to make sure he was still hidden so he doesn't get caught he then reached Lily's window which was unlocked so he gently slide the window open then crept inside careful to avoid anything to draw attention he then was at Lily's bed and he watched her as she slept he then carefully put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, Lily then slowly woke up and when she felt the hand over her mouth her eyes widened in fear she then looked up to see Seth there just as she was about to scream over top his hand he signed for her to not make a sound as she slowly nodded in fear.

"Lily listen i don't wanna hurt but i want to talk to you". Seth said calmly.

She then nodded again as he slowly took his hand off her mouth.

"Now did you tell anyone about what had happened?" Seth asked.

Lily then got tears in her eyes she knew lying was wrong but she was also scared, she didn't know what to do.

"Lily this is very important did you tell anyone what happened". Seth asked again.

He knew he had to keep his voice down so Roman or Dean wouldn't hear them and he had to get out of there before he did get caught .

"I-i didn't tell anyone what happened". Lily said with a scared shaky voice.

"Lily you know lying is wrong". Seth said.

"I swear i didn't tell anyone". Lily said.

The tears then began to stream down her face as Seth got up then turned back to face her.

"You don't tell anyone i was here understand me". Seth said.

She nodded again then once he was out the window she made sure that he was gone before she swung open her door running down the steps and practically flew into Dean's arms making him and Roman confused.

"Hey hey sweetheart what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Lily just continued to sob in Dean's chest clutching to his shirt.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dean asked gently.

Lily shook her head in his shoulder once she had calmed down she was able to speak.

"Honey what happened". Dean asked.

"He told me not to tell or he be back". Lily whispered.

That set off every alarm bell in both men's mind as Dean picked up his daughter holding her while Roman went to talk to Ziggler and Bryan to see if anyone was around.

"I have Ziggler and Bryan doing a perimeter check of the area to see if anyone was around". Roman said coming back in.

"Lily, sweetie you need to tell us what happened so we can protect you. Now who said that". Dean said.

"I don't want him to come back". Lily said.

"Sweetheart he's not coming back i promise". Dean said.

Lily still refused to say who it was, after a while Ziggler and Bryan had finished the perimeter scan then knocked on Dean's door and Roman gotten up to answer it while Dean held Lily who was falling asleep.

"Whoever it was they are long gone by now". Bryan said.

"And they were smart apparently whoever it was knew we were here so they were around back so they wouldn't get caught". Ziggler continued.

"Who knew that they be here?" Dean asked.

"Just us, Jericho, and the rest of the team". Roman said.

"I think there's a bug in the office, it has to be". Dean said.

"Should we talk to Lily about it?" Ziggler asked.

Dean looked down to see her already fast asleep still gripping his shirt with her small fist wrapped firmly around his neck.

"Not right now she just went back to sleep and i don't wanna wake her". Dean said.

"We'll have to question her tomorrow then when we get to the office". Roman said.

"No". Dean said.

"Dean we need to know who snuck in your house and talked to her, it could have been Randy, it could have been Kane, hell it could have been Hunter himself". Roman said raising his voice some.

"Will you lower your damn voice! I don't want her involved in this and if i say she's not being question then she's not". Dean snapped.

"She's the only one who could tell us who it was Dean". Roman said.

"I'll think about it for now i'm staying with her she's not leaving my side for anything". Dean said.

He rubbed Lily's back as she started to stir he then took her back up to her room then laid her down covering her back up with the blanket, he then looked over to see her window open so he went to check and saw footprints from the person who climbed up then just as he was about to leave the room Lily had called out.

"Daddy". Lily said.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"Stay with me". Lily said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Dean then got next to his little girl who curled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her protectively as she started to fight sleep.

"It's alright baby go to sleep daddy's right here, daddy's got you". Dean said gently.

Lily then fell asleep but muttered. "G'night daddy".

Dean kissed her head then replied. "Sweet dreams baby".

Meanwhile

John was still strapped to the table and the straps were on so tight they were starting to burn his skin when he pulling at them, just then two people walked in and they were very familar to John.

"Dave, Randy, you have to stop this". John said.

"And why would we do that?" Randy asked.

"Because remember we use to be friends, remember the good ol' days". John said.

"Oh i remember them perfectly John in fact i remember when i got told you killed my father". Randy snapped.

"What? I never did that". John said.

"Then why were your fingerprints on the weapons jackass". Randy said.

"Randy, Dave you have to believe me i never did that". John said.

"We have proof you did it". Dave said.

"Dave what did i ever do to you?" John asked.

"You costed me my family, my wife, my kids died because of you". Dave said.

"I had nothing to do with that". John said.

"Well your gonna know what it feels like". Randy said.

Hunter stood outside smirking because he had fed those lies to them years ago and it was working perfectly.

The next morning

Dean awoke with a start as he looked around to remember where he was, he was in Lily's room after the previous night's events he then laid his head back down when he felt the spot next to him empty the alarm bells went off once again in his head as he rushed out the room and downstairs to see Lily at the table coloring with Ziggler and Bryan while Roman was cooking. He then let out a sigh of relief and that caught Roman's attention.

"Morning Dean". Roman said.

"Hey, how long has Lily been up?" Dean asked.

"Maybe 15 minutes or so, look Dean i know last night got a bit out of hand but if we want to know who snuck in and talked to Lily she needs to tell us". Roman said.

"I know i-it's just i don't like seeing her when she's scared or upset". Dean said.

"Neither do I but we need to know who talked to her". Roman said.

"Alright but i watch and when she doesn't want to talk you stop". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Ziggler and Bryan then got up since they had to head to the office to go do their work.

"We'll see you guys at the office". Ziggler said.

"When you get there tell Jericho to pull Cena's files and tell him to sweep for bugs". Roman said.

"Right". Bryan said.

"Bye Mr. Ziggler, bye Mr. Bryan". Lily said.

"Bye short stuff". Ziggler said.

"See you kiddo". Bryan said.

Once they left Dean had his coffee while Lily ate and drank her juice he then saw the time and knew they had to leave soon.

"Lily, go get ready sweetheart we have to head out soon". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

She then skipped up the steps while the two partners continue to sip their coffee.

"Dean we're not gonna be hard on her or anything when she's finished we'll stop". Roman said.

"I wish i could be there with her". Dean said.

"And you'll be with her". Roman said.

"She didn't ask for this or any of this. I knew the risks of this job i just didn't think my little girl would be involved in anyway". Dean said.

"People do that to mess with your mind Dean". Roman said.

They then dropped the conversation since Lily was coming back down the steps with her purple backpack.

"I'm ready". Lily said.

The two partners had finished their coffee putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Let's head out". Dean said.

The trio then left and the whole time Dean kept glancing at his daughter, once they got to the office and to the floor Dean immediately took Lily to the child's play room while Roman talked to the other agents.

"Jericho did you check for bugs?" Roman asked.

"Yeah and they were planted well". Jericho said.

"Did you pull Cena's files?" Roman asked.

"Yeah what Lily said was true, before he was the director he was a field agent under The Rock he ordered Cena and his team to take out Hunter and his crew but something went haywire Hunter didn't die but they did take out his crew". Jericho said.

"So why wait to get revenge? Who was on Cena's old team?" Roman asked.

"John Hennigan, Matt and Jeff Hardy,-". Jericho went on then stopped at two names.

"What, what's the problem". Roman said.

"The other two on his team were Randy Orton and Dave Batista". Jericho said.

Roman then grabbed the file from the other agent and read it over then closed it sighing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lily someone broke in Dean's house last night and said something to her". Roman said.

"Alright i'll get you if something comes up". Jericho said.

"No i want you to find the guys from Cena's old team and have them brought in i wanna know what happened". Roman said.

"You got it". Jericho said.

Roman then went to the child's play room to see Dean playing with Lily now he had to do something he wasn't gonna be proud of, he knocked on the window to get Dean's attention as he got up and went to see his partner.

"What's up". Dean said.

"You have to read this you won't believe who was on Cena's team to take Hunter out". Roman said.

Dean opened the file and read as his eyes went wide.

"Tell me this is a joke, Randy and Batista ain't no way". Dean said.

"It is i had Jericho call the others in". Roman said.

Dean knew what else Roman was going to say.

"Don't go hard on her Rome she's only a kid". Dean said.

"I won't when she wants to stop i'll stop". Roman said.

He then nodded and watched as he went in to talk to Lily.

"Lily i need to talk to you about what happened last night". Roman said.

"I don't want to he said if i told he'd come back, i don't want him to come back". Lily said.

"Who? Who said it sweetie". Roman said.

Lily bit her lip she wanted to tell Roman but she didn't want Seth to come back.

"You promise he won't come back". Lily said.

"Sweetie i promise you that whoever it was won't come anywhere near you ever again but you need to tell me who it was". Roman said.

"I-it was Seth. He asked me if i told anybody what happened i know lying is wrong and i'm never suppose to do it but i lied to him. When he left he said if i told anyone he'd be back. I don't want him to come back". Lily said.

When tears started to pool in her eyes he knew he had to stop, while Dean was watching he was just about to go in the door burst open with Ziggler who was out of breath.

"Ziggler, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Get Reigns we got problems". Ziggler said.

Dean then opened the door and saw the tears going down Lily's face so he hugged her then signed for Roman to see what Ziggler needs.

"What is it Ziggler". Roman said.

"Something just came in. You need to see this". Ziggler said.

The two rush out the room and to the conference room, on the huge tv was a paused video.

"What's the problem". Roman asked.

"Just watch". Jericho said.

He played the video and Hunter came on with someone strapped to a table in the background.

"Hello FBI i got something you want". Hunter said.


	9. Chapter 9

The team looked and watched as they saw on the screen how Cena was then when the video went down Roman ran his hand over his face.

"Sir the men from Cena's team just arrived". Bella said.

"Thanks". Roman said.

Roman then went over to three well dressed men, two of them were obviously brothers since they had the same long dark hair and similar facial features, while the other man has long shoulder length hair pulled back into a bun.

"I'm Special Agent Roman Reigns". Roman said.

"I'm CIA Agent John Hennigan but you can call me John Morrison". John said.

"Matt Hardy CIA". Matt said.

"Agent Jeff Hardy DEA". Jeff said.

"Please follow me". Roman said.

"Could i ask why we were brought here". Matt asked.

"We need your help trying to get our Director John Cena back from Triple H". Roman said.

"What?" They asked in shock.

"He was kidnapped shortly after one of our other agents was released from him. Hunter wanted from Cena 50 million dollars we believe he gave it to Hunter then he went off the grid and we just got a video from Hunter". Roman said.

"I didn't think Hunter would steep this low". Jeff said.

"Do you know who else is involved?" John asked.

"A guy name Kane, one of our own Seth Rollins, and Randy Orton". Roman said.

"Wait what?" Matt asked.

"I knew that son of a bitch couldn't be trusted". Jeff said.

"Why do you say that?" Roman asked.

"Randy always played dirty yeah he and John got along but when John got promoted in the FBI, Randy got pissed then John had caught Randy taking stuff out of evidence and reported him. Randy got kicked out the next day my guess would be after that Hunter found him and made him part of his crew". Jeff said.

"What can you tell me about Dave Batista". Roman said.

"At first he was a good agent then he started following in Randy's footsteps till on a case he screwed up got one of our own killed". John said.

"Did anything happen to either Randy or Dave that they would blame Cena for". Roman asked.

"Randy's father died right before he got kicked out of the FBI. Hunter had threatened the team before and warned us that if we kept going at him we would pay the consequences some how one of the guns had went missing and it was used to kill Randy's father". Matt said.

"Who's gun was it?" Roman asked.

"It was Cena's gun". Matt answered.

While

Cena was still strapped to a table, he doesn't know how long he's been out. A day? A week? A month? He didn't know and he didn't care part of him wanted to die so this torture can end once and for all but the other part wants to stay alive and help catch these bastards, most of all he wanted the torture to stop. Just then Randy came in with an evil death glare and he was holding something in his hand.

"Randy please stop what your doing and let me go". John pleaded.

"I bet that's what my father said right before you shot him to death". Randy spat.

"Randy i never had nothing to do with your father's murder". John said.

Randy then started throwing punches across John's face soon his nose and mouth was bleeding.

"So if you had nothing to do with it why are your prints on the murder weapon jackass". Randy growled.

"I-i don't know what your talking about". John said.

Randy then raised up the table taking the strap off John's chest but keeping his wrist and ankles strapped he then took a metal pipe and looked it over slowly admiring it then took it in a death grip in both hands and slammed it across John's midsection a few times possibly breaking a few ribs.

"I'm sure you don't know what i'm talking about". Randy said.

Just then Dave came in the room holding a metal baseball bat.

"Well my fun is done for the day. Show him no mercy Dave". Randy said.

Dave nodded then once the door was closed Dave glared over at Cena who's face was still a bloody mess and his entire midsection was red as it started to bruise.

"D-Dave please just stop this. Whatever happened wasn't my fault". Cena said weakly.

"My family died because of you John. My wife i loved died, my children died, i will never forget the day they died. The day they died part of me went with them". Dave said.

He then swung the bat at John's left arm as John screamed in pain as he felt bones breaking in his arm.

"And now your gonna know what it feels like". Dave said coldly.

FBI

Roman looked wide eyed and shocked.

"What do you mean it was Cena's gun?" Roman asked.

"Just that, one day Cena's gun disappears then it turns up at crime scene which was Randy's father's murder". Matt said.

"Was he ever convicted of it?" Roman asked.

"Not a strong enough case he had no motive, no opportunity, not even a witness, but his prints were on the gun, we think he was set up". Matt said.

"So Dave and Randy both believe Cena was the cause of their families deaths". Roman asked.

"Yeah they swore that they get revenge on him for years". Jeff said.

"Alright i got what i need thank you guys for coming in". Roman said.

"No problem". Matt said.

"Call us when you find him". Jeff said.

"You got it". Roman said.

Once the three men were leaving he went back to the squad where everyone was scurrying around trying to find something, he knew Dean would be with Lily but he was gonna need all the help so he went to get Dean but when he checked the kids play room where Lily usually was it was empty so he went to check the beds are and found Dean fast asleep with Lily curled up into his chest so Roman quietly went over and shook Dean awake, Dean's eyes snapped over as his hold on Lily got tighter.

"Hey calm down it's just me". Roman whispered.

"Dude what the hell". Dean whispered.

"I need all hands right now". Roman said.

Dean looked down to see his little girl still fast asleep so he quietly got up and laid her back down covering her up as he kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He and Roman then quietly left the room cutting the light off and closing the door behind them.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I just got done talking to the three men who were on Cena's old team". Roman said.

"And". Dean said.

"We think Hunter set Cena up for murder". Roman said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That's what they said so were gonna pull the files from that night". Roman said.

Roman had called the local precinct for the files to be shipped over, Seth knew he still had his credentials and ID so he could still get in the building but he knew it was gonna be tricky since his cover was blown as being the dirty agent so he had it play it careful or he'll have the whole building after him. The last time he had talked to Lily he knew she was lying so he'll try one more time then let it be done. Once he got in he was careful of the cameras so he took every short cut he could think of where the cameras weren't. He then started to check places where Lily would be or where Dean would leave her while he worked.

'If i were Dean where would i leave Lily while i worked?' Seth thought to himself.

He then decided to check the play room which was empty then thought of one more place so he carefully goes there without being noticed or caught, he snuck in the bunks and saw a little figure asleep on one of them in the back so he avoids everything to make a noise and once he got to her he put his hand over her mouth again. Lily slowly started to come too as she felt something over her mouth as she looked up to see Seth again, she thought this was a nightmare so she closed her eyes tightly then reopened them he signed for her to not make a noise as she nodded in fear.

"Now Lily i don't wanna hurt you alright i just wanna talk". Seth said calmly.

She nodded again as he took his hand off her mouth.

"Now did you tell anybody about what happened?" Seth asked.

"N-no i didn't i promise". Lily said.

"Lily you know lying is wrong". Seth said.

"I'm not lying i swear i didn't tell anyone". Lily said.

"Your dad did teach you to lie very well". Seth said.

"Don't talk about my dad". Lily snapped.

"Lily this is important did you tell anybody about what happened?" Seth asked.

The young girl stayed quiet she knew that Seth knows she's lying, she started to shake in fear and tears pooled in her eyes while Seth stared at her. Dean decided to take a break and check in on Lily.

"Hey i'll be back i'm gonna check in on Lily she should be up by now". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Dean then went back to check in on Lily and when he saw that the lights were on he got a bit suspicious as his hand slowly went to his gun, Lily and Seth had heard the door open so just as the young girl was about to jump off the bed Seth had grabbed her around the waist and held her in one arm as she started to fight against Seth's hold.

"Daddy!" Lily called out.

Seth then put his hand over her mouth but it was too late Dean had caught Seth.

"You son of a bitch let her go!". Dean roared.

"How's it going Dean, surprised to see me". Seth said.

"If you don't put her down right now i will kill you". Dean spat.

"Your not gonna shoot me Dean at least not when i have little Lily here with me". Seth said.

"I will get you". Dean said.

Seth then reached in the back of his waistband for his gun and held it pointing it at Dean.

"Now me and Lily are gonna walk out of here and if we are followed she will die". Seth said.

Lily started to struggle more against Seth's tight hold but couldn't get out.

"Daddy help me please". Lily cried.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i promise". Dean assured his daughter.

"How cute". Seth mocked.

Seth then started to move out of the room with Lily in his grasp then once they were clear they started to leave the building then Dean ran out to the squad room.

"Jericho put the building in lock down now!" Dean yelled.

"Dean what's going on?" Roman asked.

"Seth's here he has Lily again". Dean said.

All the windows and door were then being locked hoping that'll stop Seth. Once the doors and everything locked Seth knew he was trapped inside and it was useless in kicking the doors down since they were metal.

"Son of a bitch". Seth cursed.

Since they were in the stair case that was there only entrance in or out the building and Seth knew he wouldn't get far so he decided to surrender.

"Come on Lily". Seth said.

They then made their way to the squad room. Dean's eyes scanned every single camera that was in the building until he saw a trace of either Seth or his daughter till they showed up on one heading towards the squad.

"They're coming". Dean said.

"Everyone get ready but do not i repeat do not fire". Roman said.

All the agents had gotten ready then when Seth walked through the door with Lily in his grasp that made Dean tense as he felt anger and rage go through his body and his blood boiling.

"Seth let her go and drop your weapon". Roman said.

He then put Lily down just as she ran to Dean who caught her then gently pushed her to Roman, Dean then charged at Seth jumping on top of him beating the hell out of him.

"You son of a bitch! You had the balls to touch my daughter! I will kill you". Dean kept saying between punches.

Dean kept punching Seth's face over and over again till it's a bloody mess then Dean felt arms pulling him off of Seth.

"We got him now Dean just calm down". Roman said.

"Get that bastard out of here and into interrogation". Dean said wiping his face.

"Dean go see Lily". Roman said calmly.

Dean didn't need to be told twice he saw his little girl with another agent.

"Lily, baby hey let me look at you, did he hurt you". Dean said gently.

"No i-i don't think so". Lily said with a shaky voice.

Dean then engulfed her in his arms picking her up.

"It's alright sweetheart, everything's gonna be alright now". Dean soothed.

Lily kept her arms wrapped around his neck holding on tightly as he faced Roman.

"Where is he?" Dean asked in a low growl.

"Dean no don't think about it". Roman said.

"Sweetheart can you go with Ms. Bella while i talk to Roman". Dean told his daughter in a soft voice.

"Come on sweetheart i think we have some cookies in the lounge". Bella said.

Lily looked up at her father who gave her a reassuring look.

"It's ok sweetheart go on i have to get back to work". Dean said.

Dean then put her down just as she went with the female agent to the lounge once she was gone Dean's face turned a bit dark.

"I want to interrogate that son of a bitch Rome". Dean growled.

"I can't let you do that while your still like this". Roman said.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"You look like your going to beat the shit out of him". Roman said.

"I swear i won't". Dean said.

"Dean look i get that your mad-" Roman started.

"Mad? Rome i'm far from mad he put his hands on Lily i'm not gonna let that go but i will keep my cool i promise". Dean said.

"The second you can't handle it i'm pulling you out".

"Deal". Dean said.

"And see if he knows where Hunter is keeping Cena". Roman said.

"You got it and watch Lily". Dean said.

Roman nodded as he went to tend to his niece. Dean walked to the interrogation room trying to keep his emotions under control the whole time and once he walked in the interrogation room he saw Seth sitting there with a bored expression on his face while he held his hands together but once he slammed the door that got the younger man's attention.

"Alright Seth before i decide to tear you apart limb from limb you are gonna start talking, like for starter's where's Cena". Dean said.

"And what makes you think i'll talk? Who even says i know where Cena is, hell for all i know he could be at his place watching tv and drinking a beer". Seth said.

"Why'd you break into my house and threaten my daughter?" Dean asked.

"I just talked to her that's all". Seth said.

"You scared her half to death you jack ass". Dean snapped.

"She'll get over it besides i would never hurt a kid i'm not that cruel or cold hearted". Seth replied.

"Then what do you call that little stunt you pulled today". Dean said.

"I was caught off guard with you coming in the room". Seth said.

"Why'd you talk to Lily again?" Dean asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be asking me where Cena is". Seth replied.

"I wanna know why you were anywhere near my daughter". Dean said.

"What an uncle can't see his niece anymore". Seth said.

Dean then got up pulling his sleeves up on his shirt then sat on the table and threw a swift punch across Seth's face, Dean then shook his hand after that then Seth was able to get up after spitting blood and drool out of his mouth.

"You are to never say that again because as of right now your no longer in Lily's life and if i ever hear or catch you around her again i will shoot you". Dean said.

Seth then sat back down holding his sore jaw while Dean sat back across from his former partner.

"Now where is Cena". Dean asked.

Meanwhile

Hunter is sitting while Kane is setting something else up and both Randy and Dave are gone but unaware to Hunter Dave came back and id walking his way but stopped when he heard talking.

"When are you gonna tell them the truth?" Kane asked.

"Never as long as they believe Cena killed their families that's all they need to believe". Hunter said.

Dave's blood then ran cold when he said that he then ended up throwing up he knew from there what he had to do so he quickly and quietly made his way to the room where Cena is and went inside, John had heard someone coming in the room so he slowly lifted his head.

"Dave w-what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm getting you out of here...old friend". Dave said.

Dave then started to pull the straps that held Cena down.

"Dave why are you helping me?" Cena asked.

"Because Hunter did set you up, he killed Randy's father and my family then blamed it on you". Dave said.

Dave kept looking back to make sure he doesn't get caught then once Cena is freed Dave holds him up then looks both ways before heading to the door but Cena was so weak from the torture he could barely walk so Dave sat him down before running out to get help but accidentally ran into Hunter.

"Dave my man how's it going". Hunter said.

"You son of a bitch i'm onto you and i know what you did". Dave spat.

"And what exactly did i do Dave?" Hunter asked.

"You killed Randy's father and my family then blamed it on Cena that's what i'm talking about". Dave snapped.

Hunter chuckled evilly then slipped something from his back pocket then...BANG! Dave was shot in the heart as his now lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Sorry about that...old friend". Hunter said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter stared down at Dave's lifeless body where blood was coming out of the gun shot wound just then Kane had came after he heard the gun.

"What the hell happened?" Kane asked.

"Don't worry about it just get rid of the body and make sure Randy doesn't see you". Hunter said.

"What are you gonna tell him?" Kane asked.

"I'll take care of it". Hunter said.

Kane nodded as he picked up Dave's body and threw it over his shoulder walking out of the building and tossing it into the van driving away, Cena was still sitting on the floor and his body hurt like hell, his arm was broken badly, his ribs were either broken or bruised, he wanted it to end. He needed it to end but he refused to give up until these bastards are brought to justice. When he had heard the gun shot he knew Dave was dead so he was on his own he tried to get up but kept falling that's when Hunter had came around and had seen him struggling.

"Well isn't this a surprise you were able to get out but it looks like you had some help". Hunter said.

"H-Hunter please i'll do whatever you want just please stop". Cena pleaded.

"Well i never thought i see the day that the Director of the FBI would beg for his life, too bad Dave didn't beg for his like your doing". Hunter said.

Hunter then roughly grabbed him up and brought him back into the room strapping him down to the table.

"I'm gonna put it like this Cena, you kill my friends...i kill yours". Hunter said.

Dean was still in interrogation with Seth and is getting no where.

"Seth this is the last time i ask before i lose my patience with you. Where. Is. Cena?" Dean asked.

"Again i don't know i told you he could be at home even if i did know i sure as hell wouldn't tell you". Seth said.

Dean knew he was losing his patience with Seth right now so he got up from his sit he then locked the door confusing Seth then he cut the camera to the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth asked.

"You'll see". Dean said.

He then got behind Seth putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Now i'm gonna ask one more time before i decide to rip you limb from limb. Where is Cena?" Dean asked.

"I...don't...know". Seth said between breaths.

Dean added more pressure to the hold. "Stop lying! Where is he?"

Seth was slowly losing consciousness as he started to fade. Roman was in the squad while Lily was with an agent but then got bored so she went to find Roman and she found him reading over something so she tugged his pants leg till he looked down at her.

"Hey baby girl what's up". Roman said.

"Where's my dad?" Lily asked.

"He's working, why did you need something?" Roman replied.

"I don't wanna be here anymore, i wanna go home". Lily said.

Roman did agree the FBI building wasn't a place for a child as young as Lily but it was the only safe place for her he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Jericho call out to him.

"Reigns! We have a problem. The surveillance to the interrogation room was cut". Jericho said.

"Dammit Dean". Roman mumbled.

"Uncle Roman what's going on?" Lily asked a bit scared.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie i promise i just need you to stay with Ms. Bella alright". Roman said.

"I want my dad". Lily said.

Roman then ran off to the interrogation room but didn't notice that Lily was following behind him, the young girl hid around the corner from where the interrogation room was and watched as Roman pounded on the door.

"Dean! Open the damn door! Open it Dean!" Roman called through.

Dean had heard his partner calling through the door he looked down to see Seth almost passed out so he decided to let go just as Seth started coughing getting his breath back Dean then unlocked the door letting Roman in but instead he pulled the younger man out by the collar of his shirt.

"You mind telling me what in the hell you were doing in there?!" Roman yelled.

Lily flinched when she heard him yell it always scared her when one of the adults in her life yelled or screamed.

"I was trying to find out where Cena was". Dean answered.

"Bullshit! You cut the camera and jumped Seth". Roman said with anger in his voice.

"I only did what i did to get back at that stupid son of a bitch for what he did to my little girl. don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing". Dean shot back.

Lily then heard enough so she decided to make herself known. "Daddy?" She said in a small voice.

Dean then heard his daughter down the hall from where he and Roman was.

"Son of a bitch, you couldn't get someone to watch her?" Dean asked Roman.

"I had someone watching her how was i suppose to know she'd follow me?" Roman replied.

Lily then decided to walk up to her father and uncle holding her head down.

"Lily, you know that you are to never ever leave who we leave you with". Dean said sternly.

"I know but i wanted to find you, i don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home". Lily said.

Dean sighed he and Lily have been there for a long while and neither of them have been home yet, he was in need of a very long shower just as Lily was but he couldn't take her back to their house knowing that Hunter knows where they live. He got down on one of his knees gently taking her shoulders into his hands.

"Look sweetheart i know you wanna go home but i still have to work and right now this is the safest place for us, you know that i'm just trying to protect you". Dean said.

Roman then had an idea. "What if you take Lily to one of the safe houses? That way the both of you will be safe".

"I'd rather be here to find Cena and help take down Hunter". Dean said.

"We'll keep you in the loop the whole time". Roman said.

Dean had thought about it the whole time and when he looked down at his daughter he made up his mind. "Alright we'll go into a safe house". He said.

Just then Jericho burst into the room with a sad but panicked look.

"Reigns i just got bad news". Jericho said.

"I'll take Lily so you guys can talk. Come on sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean picked up his daughter and walked away leaving Roman to talk with Jericho.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"The agents from Cena's old team, Morrison, Matt and Jeff. They're dead". Jericho said.

Randy had just came back to the hideout after he got rid of Morrison, Matt and Jeff, he had killed Morrison in a car accident by sabotaging the breaks which caused his car to crash into a tree and he died on impact. He then shot Matt and Jeff to death inside their home. He walked inside and noticed a puddle of blood on the floor getting his alarmed.

"Hunter? Hunter!" Randy called out.

He then found Hunter in the main room with Kane and somebody else.

"Hunter?" Randy said.

"Randy come in i think you remember Ric right". Hunter said.

"Randy it's good to see you boy". Ric said.

Ric Flair is Hunter's mentor he taught him how to do everything then when Hunter went his own way he still stayed in touch with Ric.

"Hey Ric great to see you man". Randy said.

"Now is there something you wanna talk about Randy?" Hunter asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that the jobs done". Randy said.

Hunter smirked evilly and chuckled. "That's the best news I've heard all day i think it's time i go see my good old buddy John now". He said.

Ric then left since he had some errands to run so Randy was left in the room with Kane.

"Hey Kane". Randy said.

"What is it?" Kane asked.

"Why was there a big puddle of blood out there?" Randy asked.

"You gotta ask Hunter". Kane said.

Hunter was in the room with Cena who was still strapped to a table and barely able to move.

"Well Johnny boy i got some not so good news for you. Seems your buddies are now dead". Hunter said coldly.

"W-what?" He asked with his voice cracking.

"Yeah dead, so now were even you killed my friends i kill yours but i'm not quite finished with you just yet. Now i'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully". Hunter said.

Before Hunter walked out he took the gun he had wiped it of his prints then shoved it in John's hands to get his prints.

"And now you also killed Dave". Hunter said.

He then left the room just as tears started to stream down Cena's bruised and bloody cheeks, Hunter was in the hallway when Randy came up to him.

"Something i can help you with Randy?" Hunter asked.

"Why was there a puddle of blood when i walked in?" Randy asked flat out.

"Cena escaped from the straps and tried to escape then pulled his gun out and he shot Dave, i got there too late before he died". Hunter said in a sad voice.

"That son of a bitch!" Randy roared.

"Randy calm down alright just calm down, Dave would want us to remember the good times alright". Hunter said.

The younger man was too upset to talk so he walked away just as Kane walked up behind Hunter.

"Your not gonna tell him? Are you?" Kane asked.

"No". Hunter said.

Roman was in shock at what Jericho had just said.

"They're dead? How, what the hell happened they left here only a couple of hours ago". Roman said.

"Local PD got two calls, one reporting an accident that was Morrison he crashed into a tree died on impact. The second one was a 911 call about 30 minutes ago reports of shots fired at the home of Matt and Jeff Hardy, police responded and found both of them gunned down in their home. I'm ready for more reports to come in". Jericho said.

"So what would Hunter's next move be? He killed Cena's team so what...i know what he's gonna do next. Alright first thing i need you to do is have a safe house set up for Dean and Lily make sure agents are around them at all time. Second when you get those reports in i want them. Third send two people out to forensics i wanna know how that car accident happened. I'll be back". Roman said.

"Where are you going?" Jericho asked.

"To talk to an old partner of mine". Roman said.

Jericho then went out and did what he was told just as Roman went to the interrogation room and saw that Seth was rubbing his sore neck from the sleeper hold that Dean had on him for a while. Once Roman was in the room he slammed the door shut making Seth jump.

"Ah if it isn't my other partner how's it going man?" Seth asked.

"Let's get a couple of things straight here Seth, one i'm not your friend, second i'm not in a very good mood right now so i suggest you shut up and answer my questions before things get real ugly in here real fast". Roman snapped.

"Wow what crawled up your ass and died?" Seth asked.

Roman then threw a few folders down on the table.

"Those men just died Seth, they died because of Hunter now where is he?" Roman asked.

Seth then laughed, "I'm not saying a word until i see my lawyer".

"You waved that right and now your going to be accessory to murder but if you give us something we can work out a deal, your used to making deals". Roman said.

"You can't prove i did anything". Seth said.

"Actually we can er got your phone records you and Hunter did talk a lot in fact you talked to him just the other day". Roman said.

"Ok just because i talked to him doesn't mean i know where he is". Seth replied.

"I think you do know where he is and your lying". Roman said.

"Why don't you get little Lily to tell you where he is". Seth said.

"This doesn't involve her Seth besides she's just a child". Roman said.

"I'm not saying a word my lips are sealed". Seth said.

Roman then left the room and decided to do the unthinkable he went to find Dean who was packing his and Lily's stuff just as she sat in the chair playing on her phone.

"Dean can i talk to you for a minute". Roman said.

"Sure i'll be right back sweetheart don't go anywhere". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then threw his bag over his shoulder and went with Roman.

"What's up man". Dean said.

"I need to ask Lily just a couple of questions". Roman said.

"No not happening i said i don't want her involved and dammit she's not being involved with any of this". Dean said.

"Dean were running out of time here the guys from Cena's old team are dead if we don't act fast Cena could be the next one dead". Roman said.

"I stay with her and she doesn't leave my sight". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Roman then moved towards his young niece who was still on her phone so Dean slid it out of her hands.

"Sweetheart, Roman needs to talk to you about something". Dean said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"When you were with Seth and you guys went to the warehouse did it have an address on it?" Roman asked.

"No". Lily said.

"Do you remember the street you were on or where you were?" Roman asked.

"No". Lily said.

"Lily this is very important so i need you to tell the truth". Roman said pushing a little.

"I am telling the truth". Lily said.

"Rome lay off a little". Dean said.

"I need to know Dean. Lily while you were in the warehouse other than the voices you heard did you hear anyone else?" Roman replied.

"No, i don't wanna talk anymore". Lily said letting out a sob.

"Alright Roman that's enough". Dean said.

"I just need a couple more minutes". Roman said.

"I said that's enough!" Dean yelled.

Lily was now sobbing at this point so Dean picked her up as she clutched to his shirt crying, Dean then sent a death glare to his partner.

"Look i know this is a top priority case but that doesn't give you the right to interrogate my daughter like that, so instead of questioning an 8 year old go question that stupid son of a bitch in interrogation and leave Lily out of this. From this point on nobody here talks to her and i'm saying that as a father. Am i clear". Dean said.

"Crystal clear". Roman said.

"Good now i'm taking Lily and getting out of here". Dean said.

Roman watched as his partner walked away still consoling his daughter he could almost hear him whispering soothing words in her ears, he knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life by pushing Lily but he knew it had to be done just then Ziggler and Bryan came to Roman.

"Reigns is now a bad time?" Ziggler asked.

"No. What do you got?" Roman replied.

"We just came from forensics". Bryan said.

"And did they say what caused the crash or how the crash was caused?" Roman asked.

"Apparently when Morrison was trying to use his break it wouldn't work". Ziggler said.

"That means someone tampered with the brake lines causing the crash". Bryan said.

"We need to find Cena and fast or he'll be Hunter's next victim". Roman said.


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean left with Lily, Roman sighed in frustration he knew that this was a high top priority case but he also knew that he pushed way too hard with his young niece and since he was the one to make her cry he felt more guilty hell he was lucky that Dean didn't kick his ass for it he knew he had to talk to Dean. He was looking over another report that came in when Seth was being escorted out because he is being transferred to the federal jail but what Roman didn't know is that Seth had seen the address of the safe house that Dean and Lily are staying at so he smirks as they continue to walk him out. When no one was looking nobody had seen Seth slip something from his sleeve which was a small silver key and he used it to unlock the handcuffs he left them loose so he could easily break out of them and they were just putting him in the transport van when Seth broke free of the cuffs and began fighting with the guards that were escorting him and the other agents he then reached for one of their guns and shot all of them killing them that also got the attention of all the the agents in the building so he had about 2 minutes before that whole place swarmed with agents he got in the van and drove to the safe house.

Meanwhile

John was still strapped to the table when Randy came in with a death stare that is so evil and cold it actually made Cena gulped as he looked at the gangster with fear in his eyes.

"Randy, please listen to me what happened with Dave it wasn't me who did it". John said.

"You really expect me to believe you? Especially when YOUR prints are on the gun that killed him. Why don't you just admit what you done and this won't be so bad if you keep denying it you'll just make things much more worse than what they are". Randy said.

"Randy i swear to god i didn't do it, Dave tried to help me and Hunter or Kane had shot him". Cena said.

"And why exactly would he help you? Your the one that got his family killed". Randy spat with venom in his voice.

"Randy you need to listen to me, Hunter has filled all of your heads with lies i never did any of those things i have no reason to". Cena said.

Randy then chuckled evilly as he pulled something out from behind his waistband and he looked at Cena with a cold stare and shot him in the stomach, Cena screamed in more pain and agony Randy knew it wouldn't kill him right away but it would kill him as he slowly bled out.

"Now your gonna die a slow and painful death old buddy". Randy said coldly.

Cena just hissed and screamed in pain he wanted to put pressure on it but he couldn't since he was still strapped down, Hunter was outside the door smirking at this. While Dean had just arrived at the safe house he looked in the rear view mirror to see his little girl holding her head down still sniffing after crying for so long.

"Come on sweetheart let's go in". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily sniffed.

Once the father and daughter were out of the car Dean had gently put a hand on Lily's shoulder as he scanned the area doing a perimeter check and just as he got Lily in he shut and locked the door, Seth sat in the van and waited to make his move. Dean saw his daughter still upset with what happened with Roman.

"Sweetheart it's alright, Roman's just a little mad and frustrated right now i'm sure he didn't mean to push you like that". Dean said.

"I told the truth dad why didn't he believe me?" Lily asked.

Dean sighed and picked her up setting her in his lap and he hugged her close. "I think he did believe you and he wanted to know if you knew anything else about where you were with Seth". He explained.

Lily snuggled in her father's chest listening to his heart beat as she gripped some of his shirt. "Is Uncle Roman mad at me?" She asked.

"No sweetheart he's not mad at you he's just frustrated with the case and trying to find Mr. Cena that's all". Dean said.

A short time later Dean had finished dinner for him and Lily just as he finished cleaning and Lily was watching tv before bed he heard someone at the front door so he quietly called for his daughter.

"Sweetheart i need you to go upstairs to my room hide in the closet and stay there until i come get you, lock the door and stay quiet". Dean instructed her.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Lily asked a bit scared.

"Sweetheart just do what i told you, if i don't come and get you call Roman. Now go". Dean said.

Lily then ran off to the room and just as she is out of ear and eye shot Dean pulled his gun out just as the front door was kicked in and his face went red as Seth came in.

"What's up Dean-o". Seth said.

"You son of a bitch make one move and i'll kill you". Dean warned.

Seth chuckled as he started walking towards the stairs. "Oh Dean your threats don't mean shit to me i mean after all i am stronger than you and a hell of a lot smarter than you too, i mean how else was i able to pull off this stunt for so long that was until i got caught by the pint size brat".

Dean let out a growl as he aimed his gun at the younger man. "You take another step and your done".

"Put the gun down man i know you won't shoot me at least not with Lily in the house". Seth smirked.

Dean clocked the gun aiming it at Seth's heart. "Don't think i won't take you out Seth".

"Do it then Dean shoot me i dare you". Seth challenged.

When Dean didn't fire the younger man then laughed at him. "I knew you wouldn't do it".

Seth then charged at Dean as they fought for the gun and it fired about three shots lucky they went into the wall, when Lily heard the shots from downstairs she screamed in fear. Seth heard the scream from upstairs and just as Dean was down on the floor catching his breath but when he saw Seth near the stairs he crawled over.

"Oh Lily come on sweetheart it's just your old Uncle Seth". Seth called out.

Dean then tripped the younger man by his ankle making him fall. "Stay the hell away from her you bastard!"

Seth then kicked Dean to get him off then he stomped down on Dean's hand possibly breaking it then started to throw Dean around the house when he threw him into the wall he had hit on one of the pictures causing the glass to shatter and when he fell on the floor he checked and saw blood on his finger so he now knows he hit his head just as he gets up everything around him looks like it's spinning his vision was blurry but he was able to see Seth make his way over to him and punch him a couple time and soon he was out cold so Seth had dropped the older man on the floor as he grinned evilly as he makes his way up the steps.

"Oh Lily it's alright now you can come out it's just me, Uncle Seth". Seth called out.

Lily kept her hands firmly over her mouth even though her hands started to hurt, she kept her eyes shut tightly as possible she waited to hear her father go after Seth but she didn't hear him for a little bit which scared her more she then heard Seth going back down the stairs she wanted to check but she felt as if herself was glued to the floor. She decided to wait to see if Dean'll get her like he said before she called Roman. Seth knew that some if not all of the neighbors had heard the fight or the gun shots so he dragged Dean's unconscious body out of the house and into the van as he drove off fast leaving the door of the house wide open.

Roman had been reading the reports of the incidents that happened with Morrison and The Hardy brothers he felt himself getting frustrated, ever since he went off on Lily he felt guilty and like a piece of shit for doing that to her just than Ziggler came to him out of breath.

"Reigns...Seth has escaped, the guards are dead". Ziggler said.

"What? Why am i just told about this now?" Roman asked.

"Because someone had hacked us and turned off the cameras in the whole building which included the parking lot". Jericho said.

"God dammit!" Roman yelled.

Roman knew he was about to reach his breaking point with this case just then one of the phones rang and Bryan answered it.

-Agent Bryan...what?...Are you sure?...Alright got it thanks. Bryan said.

"What now?" Roman asked.

"911 calls just came in at the safe house where Ambrose and Lily are". Bryan said.

Roman felt his heart drop and he was losing color in his face he pulled his phone out as he dialed Dean's number. "Pick up Dean, for the love of god pick up please". He mumbled. When he heard the phone go to voicemail he ended the call and turned towards his team.

"Ziggler, Bryan, Kingston, Jericho and Bella with me now. Seth escaping and what happened at the safe house ain't no coincidence. Let's move out". Roman said.

As the agents went to the armory to prepare once they were ready they left out.

Meanwhile

Seth had arrived back at Hunter's hide out and dragged in Dean who was still out cold.

"Ah Seth you brought back a good friend of ours". Hunter said.

"I did, i thought i could hand deliver you one of the best special agents the feds have". Seth said.

"Lock him in a room that way Cena can watch as we kill one of his best agents". Hunter said.

Seth then did has he was told and locked his former partner in the room he had thought about something but wasn't sure if he'll go through with it.

While

The agents have arrived to the house they pulled their guns and went in.

"FBI! Roman called.

The agents began looking around and what they saw it looked like a war had happened in the house.

"Reigns, Ambrose isn't anywhere to be found as far as i can tell". Bryan said.

"And neither is the girl". Jericho said.

"Search the whole house from top to bottom if you have to, now move". Roman said.

When the agents split up Bella, Kingston, and Ziggler went upstairs while Roman stayed with Jericho and Bryan downstairs, they all had their guns raised as they looked through the upstairs of the house they were about to deem it clear when Bella tried to go in Dean's room and the door was locked.

"FBI! Ambrose? Lily?" Bella called through.

Just as Ziggler was about to break the door down Bella had stopped him.

"Wait if Lily's in there you breaking down the door isn't going to do anything except scare her more". Bella said.

"So what do you propose we do?" Ziggler asked.

Bella pulled out her lock pick and began to pick the lock to the room and soon the door was open. "See now was that so hard?" She asked.

They began searching the room and when they got to the closet Bella opened the door to see Lily sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped securely around her legs as she had them pulled to her chest and she rested her head on her knees, she was broken out of her thoughts when she saw the agents.

"Lily it's ok were here to help you now you can come out now". Bella said gently.

"My dad said to wait here until he came and got me, is he coming to get me?" Lily asked.

"Come on out sweetheart your safe now". Bella said.

Lily came out and took the older woman's hand as they went downstairs when Lily saw what the living room looked like she let out a whimper as tears started to pool in her eyes she let go of Bella's hand as she went through the house to look for Dean.

"Dad? Dad? Daddy where are you? Daddy?" Lily called through the house.

The other agents had heard the young girl looking around for her father and when Roman saw his young niece he sighed in somewhat relief knowing she's safe.

"Lily come here sweetie i need to talk to you". Roman said.

"Where's my dad? He said he'd come get me". Lily said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened". Roman said.

"I was watching tv, dad heard something at the door and told me to go up to his room lock the door and to hide in the closet he said that he'd come and get me and that if he didn't come to call you". Lily explained.

"Do you know who broke in?" Roman asked.

Lily then started to shake a little since she was still shook up about the whole thing and Dean wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Lily, if you tell me i can protect you from them". Roman said.

"I-it was Seth, i heard him and dad fighting". She started as her voice was cracking. "I stayed in the room like he told me then i heard three shots they kept fighting Seth was trying to come up here but dad kept stopping him then i heard someone hitting the wall and glass shattering. I heard Seth coming back up the steps so i stayed quiet then i didn't hear him anymore. I wanted to check on my dad but i was still scared that Seth was here so i stayed in the closet". She finished.

"You did a real good job Lily, can you go with Ms. Bella while i talk to the team". Roman said.

"Where's my dad?" Lily asked.

"We'll find him baby girl ok for now go with Ms. Bella". Roman said.

"Come on honey". Bella said.

Lily grabbed for the older woman's hand as they went out to the van and the men started talking.

"This was Seth without a doubt". Jericho said.

"But why come after Dean again?" Ziggler asked.

"He could be trying to prove something to Hunter". Bryan said.

"Well whatever the case maybe we need to find Dean and Cena alive or they'll both be dead". Roman said.

"What about Lily?" Jericho asked.

"She'll stay with me, Dean named me her god father should anything happen to him so she'll be with me". Roman said.

Just before someone could speak up there was a huge crash that came from outside.

Meanwhile

Hunter had went in to see Cena who was still slowly losing blood from his gun shot wound and he started to lose color from his body, he was tired, weak, exhausted, he now wanted this to end and he didn't care how it ended. He didn't care if he lived or died at this point because he knew sooner or later that Hunter would kill him.

"H-Hunter please stop this, let me go". Cena pleaded weakly.

"No can do but i thought i should be the one to tell you that you'll have a front row seat to the death of one of your own agents". Hunter said.

"H-Hunter no don't, don't kill them please they aren't the one you want i am". Cena said.

Hunter then walked out just as Cena tried to call out to him. "Hunter! Don't! Please no".

Just as Hunter walked out the room he didn't see Seth so he figured he was out so he went to Kane since Randy was still pissed over Dave's death.

"What's up boss?" Kane asked.

"Get Ambrose ready to die and make sure Cena has a good view of it as well". Hunter said.

"You got it". Kane said.

Hunter then smirked when Kane walked away. "Get ready for your deaths boys". He said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

After all the agents had heard the crash from outside they rushed outside to see what had happened, they saw that the FBI van had been crashed into on the side and they couldn't find Bella or Lily which made all of the agents panic.

"Spread out and find them now". Roman ordered the team.

Just as they spread out they heard a child's cry come from inside the van making Roman and Dolph run over and trying to pry the doors open but can't.

"The doors are stuck". Dolph said.

"Help! Let us out!" Lily cried from inside the van.

"Don't worry Lily we'll get you out". Roman said.

Dolph was on the phone calling for help.

-This is Agent Dolph Ziggler i need the fire squad and back up now, at 1369 old hill road. Ziggler said.

Once the agent was off his phone they kept trying to find ways in the van but couldn't, they went around to see where the other car had crashed and it was right in side of the van deep in there so they knew Bella and Lily were probably hurt but don't know how bad. Just down the street they heard sirens as fire trucks, ambulances, and everyone else pull up, even the assistant director of the FBI showed up, Adam Copeland or his friends called him Edge.

"What's going on here?" Edge asked.

"Assistant Director what're you doing here?" Roman asked.

"I was called up from DC to help, now i wanna know what the hell is going on here and where the hell is Cena?" Edge replied.

"We got this case a few days ago about the gang lord Triple H-" Roman started but was cut off.

"What? He's back? Son of a bitch, anyway keep going". Edge replied.

"Cena briefed us the day we got the case and suspected that there was a mole somewhere inside law enforcement turned out the mole was inside our unit, the mole was Seth Rollins he had given Triple H information about of one of the agent's families and made them part of his target but Cena was his real target. He had kidnapped the agent, Dean Ambrose left him for dead, Seth kidnapped his daughter, and Hunter kidnapped Cena. We had Agent Ambrose and his daughter stay in a safe house since they were still being targeted but we believe that Seth had followed them here and had taken Dean hostage then someone had crashed into the side of our van trapping one of our agents with the child". Roman explained.

"We need to take this son of a bitch down once and for all". Edge said.

"Is there something else you wanna say about Triple H?" Roman asked.

The older man stayed silent till he responded to the younger agent. "I was part of Cena's team to take him out".

While

Randy and Seth were arriving back at the hidden location again after Randy had crashed into the FBI van and Seth had went to pick him back up, Randy was still very pissed that Dave was dead.

"Hey it's gonna be ok man Cena will get what's coming to him so will Ambrose". Seth said.

"Not now Seth". Randy snapped.

Seth then let it go and he also knew not to anger Randy anymore so the two men then went inside and saw Hunter talking to Kane, when Hunter saw his other two guys he stopped and turned to them.

"Ah welcome back boys, did you get the job done". Hunter asked.

"It's done boss". Seth said.

"Good, i think i'll go pay Dean a visit". Hunter said.

Hunter then left the room and went to the one Dean's locked in and when he opened the door Dean was wide wake tied to a chair with a cloth in his mouth as he scowled at Hunter and if looks could kill Hunter be dead fifty times over, Hunter then reached the younger man and pulled the cloth out of his mouth and he gave an evil smirk.

"You son of a bitch wait till i get my hands on you". Dean growled.

"Your threats are adorable Dean-o but i came to deliver some news". Hunter said.

Dean wasn't stupid and he wouldn't believe a word that came from Hunter's mouth so he chose to ignore him.

"Fine ignore me now but your gonna hate when i tell you that your precious little girl is no more". Hunter said.

Dean's head snapped up in anger and shock. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Dean roared.

"I'd like to see that happen". Hunter said.

He then put the cloth back in Dean's mouth as he started to scream against it but it was muffled. Once Hunter was out of the room Dean's eyes just burst letting all his tears fall.

Meanwhile

Roman stared at the Assistant Director in shock but before he could reply back the fire squad called out but quickly said. "Were not finished here".

"They're out!" The chief called.

They then heard a child's screams and cries so Roman rushed over as Lily was being put on a stretcher as she kept trying to tend to her left arm.

"Lily, it's alright baby girl your gonna go to the hospital so the doctor can fix you and make you better". Roman said gently.

"I want my daddy". Lily cried.

"What are her injuries?" Roman asked a paramedic.

"She has a couple cuts and bruises, and her left arm might be broken". He said.

"I'm riding with". Roman said.

"Are you family?" He asked.

"I'm her god father, her father is out in the field i'll try and contact him as soon as i can". Roman said.

"Alright". He said.

Lily then reached out for one of Roman's hands trying to seek some kind of comfort his large hands took in her small one as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles trying to calm her, outside agent Bella was being put in another ambulance then they took off heading to the hospital.

"Uncle Roman". Lily said with a sniffle.

"What is it sweetie". Roman said.

"Will you stay with me?" Lily asked.

"Of course i will". Roman said.

Once at the hospital both Lily and agent Bella were whisked away and Roman tried to go with Lily but the doctor refused so he was forced to wait just as the other agents came along with the Assistant Director.

"How are they?" Edge asked.

"They got taken back not long ago so we gotta wait here but back to you, you said that you were on Cena's team to help take Hunter out". Roman replied.

"I was". Edge said.

"But it's not filed that you were on the team". Roman said.

"It's because i was pulled from the team". Edge said.

"Why was that?" Ziggler asked.

"We had just gotten the case and i was on with Cena, Randy, Morrison, Dave, Matt and Jeff, the case hadn't even started when Hunter started to come after us each personally and individually he...he had already killed my wife and son so i was pulled from the team but i still had kept up with it and the whole time i knew something was up with Randy and Dave because Hunter didn't go after their families or anyone they had cared about so one day i followed them and saw that they were meeting up with Hunter. They were working with them the whole time". Edge said.

"So why do Randy and Dave believe that Cena killed their families?" Bryan asked.

"One day while working on the case Cena's gun goes missing and turns up at both of the crime scenes, the murders were within 30 minutes apart from each other and his prints were on the gun". Edge said.

"You said Randy and Dave were working with him right". Kingston said.

"Yeah so what about it". Edge said.

"What if it was one of them who gave Hunter the gun and he killed Randy and Dave's families". Kingston said.

"He's right i mean who else would have access to the building other than them two". Roman said.

"Nobody seemed to be out of the ordinary when it happened but you do have a point there was two moles back then, you say there was one now, Hunter could have people everywhere. Hell he could have one in this very room and we wouldn't know it". Edge said.

While

Dean still had tears coming down his cheeks part of him didn't wanna believe Hunter but the father inside him believed it and if his little girl is actually gone he might as well go too. He was broken out of his thoughts when Seth had entered the room with a smug smile.

"How's it going Dean-o? Feeling comfy yet? Don't worry it'll be over soon for both you and Cena". Seth said.

Randy then entered the room. "Seth get him were moving out in 15".

"Got it". Seth said.

Seth then took the cuffs off Dean when he swung at Seth knocking him to the floor unleashing every single emotion he has bottled up.

"You'll pay for this you son of a bitch!" Dean roared.

He then started throwing Seth all over the room he then took a steel pipe from the floor and started beating the shit out of Seth with it, Seth was a bloody mess he had blood coming from his nose and mouth from the hits to the face, his arms were now beginning to turn red from all the shots from the pipe what had stopped Dean was a big BANG!

"Ah bitch!" Dean hissed in pain.

Hunter had shot him in the arm causing him to drop the pipe and began clutching his wounded arm. "You bastard". Dean growled at Hunter.

"Now either you behave or i kill you, your choice Dean". Hunter said.

"Kill me i don't care you already killed my daughter so just end it for me now". Dean said.

Hunter then chuckled evilly. "See i would but that's too easy for me to do but i do have plans in stored for all of you just wait". He said.

Dean just growled and hissed in pain as Seth picked him up by the back of his shirt and re handcuffed him as they started to walk out he then saw Randy and Kane dragging Cena out and from the looks of it he had lost a lot of blood and was so pale he looked like a ghost, Dean noticed from his gun shot wounded and the paleness he could die very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Cena were placed in the back of a van, Dean's hands were zip tied behind his back and Cena was sitting in his spot still slowly bleeding out.

"We'll get out of this Cena i promise". Dean whispered to his boss.

"D-Dean i-it's alright, you go on without me". Cena said weakly.

"What? I'm not leaving you not like this". Dean said.

"Listen to me". He started in a weak but sharp voice. "I lived a good life i helped take down most of the scum on this earth and i think it's time for me to go so it's alright". He finished.

"No i'm not leaving you, they already killed my little girl i'm not losing nobody else to these assholes". Dean said.

"Dean i said it's ok". Cena said weakly.

The young agent was wiggling his fingers down to his pockets going for his pocket knife he kept and once he got it he began slowly cutting the zip ties after a couple of minutes they fell off his wrist as he began to rub them he then turned his attention to Cena as he began to put pressure on the wound.

Meanwhile

Lily was still in the hospital as Roman stayed right by her side her left arm was indeed broken so she was getting a cast put arm.

"Uncle Roman?" Lily said.

Roman then turned to his young niece. "What is it baby girl?"

"Where's my dad? He said he'd get me from the closet but he didn't, where is he?" Lily asked.

This is one of the many things Roman dreaded about this job, he couldn't tell the little girl that her father was kidnapped by Seth or that if he was still alive or not right before Roman could answer one of the agents went and found him.

"Reigns we need you for a second". Bryan said.

"Alright, Lily i'll be right back ok sweetie". Roman said.

"No don't leave me". Lily cried out.

Roman knew whenever she was either sick or hurt she got real clingy with Dean but since he wasn't there he'd be the one to stay with her.

"I'll be right in the hallway you just try and rest alright". Roman said gently.

"I want my daddy". Lily sobbed.

Roman then carefully brought Lily into his arms and held her as she cried, he rocked her back and forth then once her crying has stopped he noticed her breathing was evening out as she fell asleep so he carefully put the sleeping girl back in the bed and covered her up with the blanket. Once he knew she was ok he went out to the other agents but slightly shut the door behind him so Lily doesn't overhear.

"Alright what's up". Roman said.

"911 call came in about a dead body found close by the woods". Ziggler said.

"Were they able to find out who it is?" Roman asked.

"They ran his finger prints and it's the body of Dave Batista, his body was dumped there but wasn't killed there". Kingston said.

"What the hell is Hunter doing?" Roman asked.

While the agents were taking Jericho was on his computer tracking Dean's phone but it was cut off.

"Dammit". Jericho growled.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"I was tracking Ambrose's phone but it was either cut off or destroyed, whatever Hunter is up to he's doing this now". Jericho said.

"We need to either find Seth or Randy". Roman said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jericho asked.

"Since they were probably on this together they think they finished this part of the job for Hunter but failed they'll come back to finish it once and for all". Roman said.

"Reigns are you saying what i think your saying?" Ziggler asked.

"Were gonna lure Seth and Randy here but before they can get to Lily or Bella we'll get them first". Roman said.

"This is all i have to say, be lucky Ambrose isn't here to hear you saying his daughter is bait". Bryan said.

"So how exactly do we lure them here?" Kingston asked.

"I'm gonna call a press conference and say that Lily and Bella are in critical condition and if anyone has any information on what happened to come forward". Roman said.

Roman had called the press and was getting ready for the conference, once that was done he had heard Lily crying and screaming from the room so he rushed in to see her thrashing and fighting in her sleep. That then alerted the doctor and nurses.

"No! Daddy! Where are you? Daddy?" Lily cried in her sleep.

Roman then pushed the nurses and doctor aside to get to his scared and upset niece who was having a intense nightmare.

"Lily, baby girl wake up it's a dream it's all just a dream. It's ok you're safe now you're alright". Roman said shaking the young girl.

The young girl's eyes snapped open as she saw all the nurses, the doctor and Roman beside her, she looked over at her uncle with her blue teary eyes as she cried again.

"Uncle Roman". Lily cried reaching for him.

"It's alright Lily, it's alright baby girl i'm here and i promise i won't let nobody hurt you". Roman soothed her.

The young girl kept crying into Roman's shoulder blade gripping his shirt as tightly as she can, the doctor and nurses left as Roman continued to sooth the crying child.

"Lily, you wanna talk about it baby girl?" Roman asked wiping her face.

She then gulped hard but tried to keep the fresh tears from coming out. "M-my dad got hurt and i went to look for him but i couldn't find him and i was left all alone".

Roman tightened his grip on his niece as a new round of tears and crying came from her as she began crying once again soaking Roman's shirt, this wasn't his area of expertise he had always left comforting Lily to Dean or someone else it had actually brought some vague memories back from when his son was a little younger than Lily and when he cried he always went to Roman. He just rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Uncle Roman?" Lily asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Roman asked.

"I-is my dad gonna die?"Lily asked.

That shocked and caught the older man way off guard. "No baby girl he isn't because i promise i will bring him back".

"Can i help you find him?" Lily asked.

Before he could answer one of the agents knocked on the door. "Reigns the press is here".

"Alright, can you stay with Lily until i come back". Roman replied.

"Sure". Mendez said.

"Baby girl i will be back in a few minutes alright so Rosa is going to stay with you". Roman said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Roman went down to do the press conference but he made sure to put his suit jacket on so the huge wet stain from Lily's tears show, he was taking a few deep breaths trying to prepare he was followed by Ziggler, Jericho, Kingston, Bryan, Edge, and outside there was a huge conference with a lot of reporters and even the Mayor so they walk out and begin with Roman.

"My name is Special Agent Roman Reigns, in the hospital behind me the child of one of my team and an agent from my team are in critical condition after being hit in an accident so i ask the people of this city to please come forward with any kind of information you may have. You can call the police tip line with any information you could have so please i encourage you to call". Roman said.

After answering many questions Roman was finished and he headed back up to his niece.

"So what do we do now?" Bryan asked.

"Now we wait". Roman said.

While

Dean kept putting more and more pressure on Cena's wound but from the blood loss and how pale the older man looked he was gonna die soon when he would fade in and out Dean had woke him.

"Hey, hey stay with me Cena just stay with me". Dean said smacking him on the face.

"I told you it's alright to let me go". Cena said weakly.

"And i told you i'm not letting you die on me, they already killed my daughter and i will be damned if i lose someone else to them". Dean said sharply.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Dean but look at me". Cena said. Dean still refused to look at him just as tears were swelling up in his eyes. "I said look at me Ambrose". He said again. Dean then looked to face his boss. "I'm sorry about Lily alright but it's alright to let me go i lived my life, i lived a great life i was able to get the best job i could ever ask for. I put some of worst scum of this earth behind bars i just knew it was a matter of time before one came back for me so it's ok to let me go i'll be alright i just want you to put this bastards behind bars where they belong". He finished.

Dean didn't know that he was crying but when he felt something wet going down his cheeks he wiped them away just as he was putting more pressure on the wound making Cena wince and groan in pain, they then felt the van stop moving so Dean got ready just as the back door got opened by Hunter. Dean then pounced on the older man making him fall back on the ground and he started to punch him repeatedly, soon Hunter's face was a bloody mess Kane then had yanked the younger man off his boss.

"You'll pay for everything you son of a bitch but first you're gonna pay for what you did to my daughter!" Dean roared.

Hunter then chuckled evilly just as he wiped some of the warm blood off his face with his sleeve. "Oh Dean your idle threats are nothing to me because you are going to do nothing to me so you might as well just give it up and join me. You'll get anything and everything you could ever want in addition i'll tell you a little secret".

"I'd die before i'd ever join you". Dean spat.

"You know that can be easily arranged". Hunter said.

"Like i said before go ahead and kill me i don't care, you already took my daughter so kill me i have nothing to live for anymore so go ahead kill me". Dean said.

"No killing you would be way too easy for just you, i got plans for you as well as your boss buddy over there". Hunter said.

Just then Hunter's phone had rang so he turned to answer it.

-Talk to me. Hunter said.

-Hunter the job's not finished. Seth said.

-What the hell are you talking about? Hunter asked.

-The kid and agent are still alive, they're in critical condition at the hospital. Seth said.

-So go there and finish it once and for all and bring me the kid she'll be of some value. Hunter said quitely.

-Me and and Randy are on it. Seth said.

Just as Hunter got off the phone he had heard a fight going on behind him as he saw Dean slam Kane back into the van causing him to hit his head hard then took him back the neck and threw him to the ground kicking his ribs and abdomen repeatedly he stopped when Kane grabbed his ankle pulling him to the ground as he hit on concrete ground hard all he knew is that he got what he wanted from Kane because he had pocketed his phone. Kane then got up from the attack then forced Dean up by his throat slamming him against the van.

"You got lucky Ambrose i'll say that but you pull a stunt like that again i will show you something that's even more painful than death". Hunter said.

"I...don't...care". Dean said between breaths.

"Put'em inside Kane and when you're finished you know what to do". Hunter said.

"Done". Kane said.

"Good". Hunter said.

Kane had dragged in Dean first and forced him down into a chair and began tying him beginning with his wrist.

"So are you just gonna do whatever Hunter says? You don't have to do this". Dean said.

"And what exactly is that?" Kane asked.

"Be Hunter's bitch". Dean said.

That earned him a couple of punches across the face, Dean then spat out blood and drool along with a tooth.

"I touch a nerve there". Dean said.

Kane then had heard enough so he took the roll of duct tape of the table and had taped his mouth, he then finished tying his ankle.

"Enjoy your stay". Kane said.

Once Kane had left to get Cena, Dean started to try and get out of the binds but they were tied tightly and he knew one way to get out so he started to struggle in the chair hoping to get it to fall so it'll break he then stopped once he heard the door open and close again. While Kane was strapping Cena down Hunter had went to Dean who just glared at the older man.

"Well Dean it was a real pleasure to meet you and all but this is now where i live you and Cena to die, oh and if you try anything this place is trapped so one little mistake you go boom and your buddies have to find you dead, burnt to a crisp". Hunter said.

Dean then turned his head away from the older man as he walked away following Kane out locking the place up, he then started to wiggle around trying to get the chair to fall and after a couple of minutes the chair fell and broke. That had caused the ropes on Dean's wrist and ankles to loosen as he untied them but his arm was hurting as he got splinters in his arm from the chair he let that go for now he then took the tape off his mouth as he went for the phone in his pocket. Luckily the phone didn't break when the chair fell he then dialed a number that was familiar to him.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Roman it's me. Dean said.

Hospital

Lily and Agent Bella were escorted to a different room in the hospital, they had put two agents in the beds hiding them under the blanket but made sure they kept their guns right by their side. Seth and Randy had arrived to the hospital and asked to see Lily and Agent Bella lying saying their family so once they got the room number Randy went to Bella's room while Seth went to Lily's. Randy had a drug in his pocket to slip in with the IV so just as he entered the room slowly and quietly he went over to the IV and just as he was about to inject the drug in Bryan and Kingston came out.

"FBI! Put your hands where i can see them! Now". Bryan yelled.

Randy dropped the needle and bottle just as Kingston arrested him, Seth had quietly snuck in Lily's room and held a cloth that reeked in chloroform and just as he went over to her bed he pulled the blanket off too see Roman.

"Hiya Seth. Drop the cloth and put your hands where i can see them right now". Roman demanded.

He then dropped in and turned around as Roman put the cuffs on him he was then dragged out by Mendez, just then his phone rang.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Roman it's me. Dean said.


	14. Chapter 14

Just as Seth was being walked away from Roman his phone began to ring.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Roman it's me. Dean said.

-Dean? Is that you man? Roman asked.

-Yeah it's me look i need back up and an ambulance Cena was shot and if he doesn't get help soon he's gonna die. Dean said.

-Where are you guys? Roman asked.

-Were at an abandoned warehouse somewhere by the docks i think, Rome listen to me Hunter set this place to blow with a trip wire if any of us aren't careful were all dead. Dean said.

Roman had walked over to Jericho and mouthed 'trace this call' he nodded as he began typing rapidly on his computer trying to get a trace, while Bryan and Kingston were taking Seth and Randy to booking when Seth looked over to his partner who gave him the look just then Seth had elbowed Bryan in the chest hard Kingston was fighting Randy but he was able to slip up behind the agent and put a sleeper hold on him. Randy watched as the agent slowly faded away and fell to the floor, Seth was able to get Bryan into a hold and soon he passed out once both agents were out the two partners got the small silver keys out their back pockets un handcuffing themselves rubbing their sore wrist.

"Hunter said we need to get the kid before we go said something about being of value to something". Seth said.

"Alright so where would they keep her?" Randy asked.

"Knowing Reigns he has her under tight protection". Seth said.

In another part of the hospital was agents Bella who was still bandaged up after the car crash, Mendez who had a sleeping Lily laying next to her, Ziggler, Cesaro, Kidd, O'Neil, Young, and Natyala. Just then the door was opened by Roman who was trying to be quiet when he saw his niece stirring with Jericho in tow.

"What's going on Reigns?" Ziggler asked.

"Dean called we found his location he's at an abandoned warehouse somewhere by the docks but he said Hunter has the place trapped so we need to proceed with extreme caution on this". Roman said.

"Is he with Cena?" Cesaro asked.

Roman stayed quiet for a moment but replied. "Yes he said that Cena was shot and that if he doesn't get medical attention soon he will die".

"We need to go then". Young said.

"We'll stay with Lily". Bella said.

Roman then noticed that two of the agents are missing. "Where are Bryan and Kingston?"

"They were escorting Seth and Randy". Kidd said.

"Ziggler find them, the rest of you with me". Roman said.

The agents then moved out while Ziggler went to search for his co workers, Seth and Randy had found the other agents leaving and found where Lily is they waited till Ziggler left before they moved and once he moved from the room they made their move. Rosa had Lily's head on her lap as she stroked the young girl's dirty blonde hair back.

"I hope they get to Ambrose soon i don't think she'll be able to live without him". Rosa said quietly.

"She won't, when i was her age my dad was a cop and one day while me, my brothers and sister were outside playing a couple of guys from his team came my mom knew what happened because she had broke down crying. My whole life i wanted to do something meaningful i made it my life's work to find the people who killed my dad and bring them to justice. When my dad's killers were finally caught i felt relief but till this day i can't get that day out of my head and when i think of my dad i just remember seeing him come home from a long shift plopping down on the couch with us kids around him". Bella said with her voice cracking.

The two women hadn't notice that Seth and Randy were in the room till they heard the door shut and lock then they turned their heads over there way.

"Well Agent Bella that is a very sad story". Randy said.

"Look we'll make this easy so nobody gets hurt, just give us the kid and we'll be out of your hair". Seth said.

"And what makes you think we'll give her to you?" Rosa asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ladies we can either do this the easy way or the hard way your choice". Randy said.

Rosa had put Lily down on the couch just as she and Bella took a fighting stance in front of the girl.

"Looks like it'll be the hard way". Seth said.

Ziggler kept wandering the hallways when he saw two unconscious bodies lying on the floor so he ran to them and turned them over to see Bryan and Kingston passed out so he got on his walkie talkie.

-This is Agent Dolph Ziggler i need security on the sixth floor now, i have two agents down and two suspects on the loose. I need this hospital shut down now. Dolph said.

He then tried to wake up the other two agents but they had began to stir. "Bryan? Hey Daniel? Kofi? You guys alright?" He asked.

"What happened?" Kingston asked.

"Seth and Randy got away". Bryan said.

Ziggler knew this was a set up and realized something. "Oh no". He and the other two agents ran back to the room, Bella and Mendez kept fighting against Randy and Seth but they couldn't fight much longer till Seth took the gun he had in his waistband and pistol whipped both women knocking them both out cold.

"Get the kid and let's go". Randy said.

Seth then went to go pick up Lily who was starting to wake up so Seth took a cloth near by and poured some chloroform on it and just as Lily was waking up she saw that Bella and Rosa were down she began to panic then once she saw Randy in the room being the look out her eyes widened in fear she then tried to bolt but Seth went up behind her and put the cloth on her mouth she tried to fight against him but he was too strong she remembered that he did this once before so she tried not to breath in but her fighting began to slow down just as her eyes were drooping and soon she was out.

"She's out". Seth said.

"That's great now how the hell do we get out of here?" Randy asked.

Seth looked over to see some leftover scrubs so he and Randy quickly changed and Seth had picked up Lily who was out cold they saw a nearby bed so he laid her on it and covered her as they walked through the hallways not looking suspicious at all, once they heard the alarms going off they knew they had to act fast so they went to a nearby stairwell and escaped through their. Randy had busted the window of a car so while he hot wired it Seth had put Lily in the back seat but had managed to tie her hands and ankles so she wouldn't fight, once the car started they sped out of the parking garage like bats outta hell. Ziggler, Kingston, and Bryan were back at the room and when the door was pushed open it looked like a war had happened they then noticed the two female agents knocked out on the floor.

"Bella, Mendez!" Dolph said

"We need some help in here!" Bryan called.

"Where's Lily?" Kingston asked.

The room then had two doctors come in to examine the two women while the men went to the security office to figure out what the hell happened and noticed that Seth and Randy fought Bella and Mendez, knocked them out and kidnapped Lily once again.

"This is so not good". Ziggler said.

Meanwhile

Roman and his team were on route to the warehouse they had their vest strapped on tightly on the way Roman had called for a medical team to follow them, Dean was still in the warehouse with Cena who was slowly dying when he would fade the younger agent would lightly smack Cena's face to wake him.

"Help's on the way Cena were getting out of this i promise then once i find Hunter i'll make him pay for everything he did, especially for taking my little girl". Dean said.

"Ambrose...i told...you to...let me...go". Cena said weakly.

"You're not dying on my watch, Roman and the others will be here soon". Dean said.

"Ambrose did i ever tell you why i let you join my team?" Cena asked weakly.

The young agent shook his head no. "From the moment you joined the academy i saw something in you that no one else did, i saw potential in you kid i knew one day that you would make one hell of an agent and you are. You helped bring down some of the worst scum of this earth i knew that i made the right choice of picking you for my team. You always put others before yourself, you always have and always will. I know that losing Lily was tragic but don't ever forget that the team has been and always will be your family too, we look out for each other. I looked at you as a son, a son that i never had and i want you to always remember me as your mentor and most of all a father figure". He explained.

Dean then felt something wet going down his cheeks so he wiped his face at the moment he let everything Cena had told him sink in, everything had taken a toll on the younger man soon he let all his emotions out as he began to cry as he held onto his boss but kept pressure on the wound.

Randy and Seth kept driving faster just as Seth gotten a text message from Hunter with an address so they headed that way, after a 10 minute drive they have arrived at a huge house and just as they pulled up they looked amazed. Hunter had since his other two crew members so he had went out.

"Where's the kid?" Hunter asked.

"In the back knocked out". Seth answered.

"Can i ask what the hell are we gonna do with a kid?" Randy asked.

"Well Randy i'm so glad you asked since daddy Dean thinks his precious daughter is gone i'll keep her, train her to be like me". Hunter said.

"What are you gonna tell her about Dean?" Seth asked.

"Same thing i told him, he's dead". Hunter said.

Roman and his team had pulled up to the warehouse getting out of the van with the medics behind them, he told the medics to stand by until they get the situation resolved.

"Alright be on the lookout for anything suspicious the second you see or hear anything you call in, am i clear". Roman said.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Move out". Roman said.

The agents had began to fan out but was careful because they didn't know how Hunter had set the warehouse up, when Jericho, Young, and O'neil had found an entrance to the building they were out to go in till Jericho spotted something.

"Stop! Don't take another step". Jericho said.

"What? Why not?" Young asked.

"This is a trip wire the second you push it this whole place goes up taking everyone out, including us, Ambrose and Cena, and who knows what else". Jericho explained.

"Can you disarm it?" O'Neil asked.

"I gotta find out what i'm dealing with before i can even think about doing anything because one small mistake we're toast". Jericho said.

Roman and the other agents were spread out but were able to hear about the trip wire through the earwig so they knew what to look out for and to be careful of it, once they had found an entrance they had carefully walked over it trying not to set it off. Once they were in they began to spread out to look for Dean and Cena, Dean had stopped crying by now but his eyes were a blood red and his cheeks had dried tear stains that was starting to mix with the dirt on his face along with the sweat. He then started to feel pain once again in his arm as his adrenaline was starting to ware off he remembered that Hunter had shot in to get him off Seth but he couldn't worry about that the main thing he was worried about was keeping Cena alive and then getting revenge on Hunter.

"Dean! Cena! Call out if you can hear me!" Roman called.

The younger agent had heard his partner call out for him which brought him some relief but not enough.

"Roman! Were back here! Hurry!" Dean called back.

The older agent had heard his partner calling back to him as he began to move back towards him but was still careful of any kind of trip wire that would be hidden, Roman along with Cesaro and Kidd had reached Dean who still held onto Cena.

"Oh my god". Roman muttered.

"Ambrose are you alright?" Cesaro moved over to him.

"I have a gun shot to my arm i'll be fine but if Cena doesn't get help right now he's gonna die". Dean said.

"Cesaro you and Kidd get Cena out of here now get him to the ambo so he can get transported to the hospital". Roman said.

"Right". They said.

The two agents had went and picked up their boss from their co worker and carried him out while Roman went to check his partner, he scanned Dean over for any other injures since he saw the entire front of Dean's clothes covered in blood.

"It's not my blood it's Cena's, he kept telling me to let him go but i wouldn't let him die i'm not having nobody else taken from me from those bastards". Dean said.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Roman asked a bit confused.

Dean then started to break down just as fresh tears pooled in his eyes. "Hunter said that Lily's dead, my little girl is gone. So if she's gone i might as well get this over with because i don't have nothing left to live for anymore". He finished just as the tears were streaming down his face.

"Dean he lied to you, Lily's alive". Roman said.

Else where

Lily had started to stir a little when she came to everything around her is bright, her head is spinning, once her vision cleared she saw that she wasn't at the hospital anymore the last thing she remembered was waking up to see the two female agents down and Seth covered her mouth with a cloth after that it was blank. She saw her wrist weren't tied but they were sore she got up and began looking around but when she wasn't paying attention she bumped into Kane.

"Well well look who's finally awake". Kane smirked.

Lily then went back to the couch and took a pillow clutching it tightly just then Ric, Randy, Hunter, and Seth had entered the room.

"Ah the kid's awake". Hunter said.

"W-where's my dad?" Lily asked in a shaky voice.

Hunter then moved to the terrified girl and bent down to her level. "I hate to tell you this kid but your daddy died".

Hospital

Ziggler had some of the local detectives there hoping they'll get a trace off the car that was stolen while the female agents were getting looked over, just then a swarm of doctors and nurses were rushing around as Cena was brought in.

"He's lost a lot of blood call the blood bank and get me as many as you can". A doctor said.

They rushed him into the elevator going up to the OR just as Roman came in with the team and Dean in tow, ever since Dean got told the actual truth about Lily he felt a hell of a lot better. When Ziggler saw Dean he felt his chest rising with panic just as his heart was pounding against his chest so hard it could pop out.

"Go get your arm checked out i'll get an update from Ziggler". Roman said.

"I'm not doing anything till i see Lily". Dean said.

"Dean if you don't get your arm checked out you'll scare her". Roman said.

"Fine i'll get my damn arm checked but after that i'm seeing my baby". Dean said.

"That's fine". Roman said.

Dean then went to find a nurse to get his arm checked out just as Roman went over to his team when he saw a panicked look on Ziggler's face he rushed over.

"Ziggler what's going on?". Roman asked.

The young agent gulped hard and faced Roman. "Seth and Randy managed to escape they knocked out Bryan and Kingston then they found Lily, Bella, and Mendez, apparently he knocked them out and and". He started.

"And what Ziggler". Roman replied.

The young agent took a deep breath and replied. "They took Lily".


	15. Chapter 15

Roman had stared at Ziggler in anger and shock but mostly anger. "How in the hell did they get away with her?" He asked quietly trying not to draw attention.

"They got us first and once we were out they went at Bella and Mendez, by the time we got back to the room Bella and Mendez were out, Seth, Randy and Lily were nowhere to be found but we were able to get the security footage they disguised themselves as doctors but Lily on a bed then once the alarm sounded they bolted into a stairway to the parking garage stole a car and got the hell out of dodge". Bryan explained.

"This is just great". Roman said.

"How's Cena?" Kingston asked.

"He has a gunshot wound to the abdomen and he lost a hell of a lot of blood, Dean kept trying to do everything to keep him alive". Roman explained.

Dean was in a room with a nurse and a doctor the nurse just numbed his arm so they can take the bullet out.

"Alright Mr. Ambrose this might hurt a bit". The doctor warned.

"Let's get it over with doc". Dean said.

The doctor then began trying to extract the bullet from Dean's arm while he hissed in pain, once the bullet was out Dean let out a huge breath and the doctor began banding his arm.

"Hey doc how's my boss doing? Any news yet?" Dean asked.

"All i can say is that he's still in surgery and he's lost a lot of blood". The doctor said.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

Dean then went over to his partner wanting to hold his little girl in his arms forever not wanting to let her go.

"Alright Rome i got my arm checked and i'm good, now where's Lily?" Dean asked walking to Roman.

"Dean i need to talk to you for a minute". Roman said.

"No you need to let me see Lily". Dean said.

Roman didn't know how long he would be able to stall Dean and he also knew that his partner wasn't a guy you screw with either because Dean will get revenge on somebody one way or another.

Else where

Hunter had told Lily that Dean had died but she didn't believe him.

"No! You're lying my dad's not dead!" Lily cried.

"He is kid i tried to help him but when i got there it was too late". Hunter said.

The eight year old wasn't convinced at all because she knew if anything had happened to Dean she'd probably be either the second or last to know.

"I don't believe you". Lily said.

"Believe what you want kid but he's gone". Hunter said.

Lily turned away from all of the adults in the room and buried her face into a pillow trying not to cry but her bottom lip was trembling to much till the tears burst out like a dam the adults left the room then there was someone walking in the front door.

"Dad i'm here!" A woman's voice called.

Just then a tall blonde woman came in wearing a tank top with a mini skirt wearing heel boots and her long blonde hair is down.

"Charlotte good to see you honey". Ric said hugging his daughter.

"It's good to see you too dad". She said.

"Hunter i think you've met my daughter Charlotte before". Ric said.

"I have it's great to see you". Hunter said.

"You too". She replied.

"Charlotte this is my crew, Kane, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins". Hunter introduced.

"What happened to Dave?" Ric asked.

That made Randy storm out of the room angrily confusing the older man.

"Cena tried to make an escape and shot Dave to death". Hunter said sadly.

"I hope you made that son of a bitch pay". Ric said.

"Oh believe me i did". Hunter smirked.

Charlotte then heard sobbing coming from the next room so she excused herself and went in to see the crying eight year old still crying and choking on her own sobs so she went over to the girl.

"Hey sweetie what's the matter?" She asked gently.

"T-they s-said that my d-daddy died". Lily sobbed.

The older woman always had a soft spot for kids especially when they were upset.

"Hey i'm sure they were telling that to upset you alright so let's wipe these tears and calm down alright". She said.

Lily then began to calm down some she wanted to hold onto someone desperately she mainly wanted her father because she had always felt safe and protected in his strong arm, she then leaned into Charlotte's side as she began to go to sleep after her intense crying.

Hospital

Dean was getting more and more irritated and frustrated by the minute when Roman kept stalling.

"Roman either you take me to see my daughter or you tell me what the hell is going on". Dean demanded.

Roman sighed he figured that Dean would know the truth sooner or later. "Dean, while we came to get you and Cena at the warehouse Seth and Randy were able to escape from Bryan and Kingston they knocked out Bella and Mendez. They took Lily". He said to his partner.

Dean then exploded in absolute anger. "What in the HELL do you mean they took her?! Why wasn't somebody guarding the damn room?!" He yelled.

"Dean you need to calm down this is a hospital and you will get kicked out of here". Roman reminded his partner.

"You honestly think i care about getting kicked out of here when i thought my daughter was DEAD come to find out she's ALIVE and that she's missing!" He yelled once again.

"Dean i'm sorry i left the room, i went to check on Bryan and Kingston i didn't think that Seth and Randy escaped". Dolph said.

"Oh so it's your fault she went missing?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean it's no one's fault that she's missing alright it was probably a set up to begin with anyway so i'm going to tell you again to calm your ass down before you get kicked out of here". Roman said sharply.

After a while Dean had managed to calm down and apologized to Dolph about his outburst, while all the agents were in the waiting room hoping to get an update on Cena one of Roman's cousins who was a detective had came to the group.

"What's up Jey". Roman said.

"We got the car that was stolen from earlier it went through two stop signs and three red lights and it looked like they were headed somewhere going out of town or somewhere near the woods". Jey explained.

"Did you run the plates?" Roman asked.

"Yeah the car belonged to one Dave Batista". Jey said.

"I'll be right back". Roman said.

He went to the security office to watch everything that transpired from the moment he left, he watched every move that both Seth and Randy made as if this was planned... he then goes back to the team.

"Guys this was a planned attack they wanted to finish what they started but knew they'd get caught". Roman said.

"What do you mean they wanted to finish what they started?" Dean asked.

"Dean the night that Seth attacked you at the safe house Seth and Randy had rammed the van, Lily and Bella were inside". He started.

"No tell me she got out". Dean almost pleaded.

"She and Bella got out, Lily has a broken arm with some cuts and bruises, Bella suffered a concussion". Roman explained.

This was still too much for the young father to take in first he got told Lily's dead now she's alive then found out she was injured it was too much for him till handle till he started crying once again. After a while Dean had stopped crying but kept sniffing, all of the agents are asleep in the waiting room except Dean and Roman, Cena was still in surgery so they didn't hear anything yet.

"You alright man?" Roman asked his partner.

"I can't live without her Rome, i can't live without my little girl. She's the only reason why i wake up every day, she gives me a meaning and a purpose in life. When Hunter had told me that Lily was...dead i didn't wanna believe him i didn't but the father inside me did believe him, i thought my baby was gone and i told Hunter to kill me repeatedly if she was gone then i didn't need to be here anymore". Dean said.

"Hey you still have a reason to be here you'll always have me, the team, and you do have a meaning and a purpose in life. You are one of the best FBI agents i have ever seen ever since we were in the academy together". Roman said.

Dean gave a sad smile. "Back at the warehouse when i was with Cena he said the reason he put me on his team was because he saw potential in me, he said i'd make one hell of an agent one day and i am one hell of an agent".

"Did he say anything else?" Roman asked.

"He thinks of me as a son that he never had and he wants me to remember that, he said that this team is a family and we will always look out for each other". Dean said.

"He's right". Roman said.

Just then Cena's surgeon had came down from the long and complicated surgery.

"Agents can i have a word with you". The doctor said.

Dean and Roman had gotten up walking to the doctor.

Meanwhile

After Lily had fallen asleep on the couch Charlotte had gotten up and stormed into the other room where Ric and Hunter were talking, Seth had went off to find Randy and Kane went to get some rest.

"Something we can help you with darlin?" Ric asked.

The woman just glared over at Hunter and if looks could kill Hunter be dead 100 times over.

"What would possess you to tell an eight year old child that her father is dead?" Charlotte asked angrily.

"Its called revenge for a reason, as long as Ambrose thinks his little girl is dead and she think he's dead i'll be able to teach that kid everything i know she'll be my own little helper". Hunter said.

She looked at Hunter in disbelief. "You're going to turn a child into a trained assassin?"

"Maybe into something better for now let her think her daddy is gone then once she has calmed down we'll begin her training". Hunter said.

"I swear you have to be the most unbelievable person ever, dad how could you even side with him". She asked.

"Honey you know what it was like because you started your training at her age". Ric said.

"And look exactly how i turned out! I'm so screwed up in the head dad i don't know what or who to believe anymore, i don't know what or who to trust anymore". She said.

"What are you saying Charlotte?" Hunter asked narrowing his eyes over to her.

"Your not gonna do what you did to me to that little girl in there". She said.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Hunter asked.

She just turned and left the room going back to a sleeping Lily who was still sleeping peacefully but had dried tear stains on her cheeks she then lifted the little girl up and took her up to her old bedroom, once inside she had shut and locked the door she laid the sleeping child on the bed while she pulled her cellphone out.

-911 what's your emergency. The dispatcher said.

-I'm calling to report a kidnapping. Charlotte said.

Hospital

Dean and Roman were with Cena's doctor who performed the surgery.

"Tell us doc is he gonna make it?" Roman asked.

"He's in the ICU right now, the surgery was so long because he had lost so much blood. He did flat line a couple of times but we were able to bring him back the bullet had nicked an artery which caused him to bled out internally, we managed to stop the bleeding for now. Once we got the bullet out we had to give him a blood transfusion. He'll make a recovery but he's not out of the woods just yet so we'll keep an eye on him for the time being". The doctor explained.

"Thanks doc". They said.

They went back to inform the team just then Roman's cousins ran to the team.

"What's up guys". Roman said.

"911 call came in about a kidnapping". Jimmy said.

While

Charlotte had hung up the phone just as Lily was waking up.

"Hi sweetie are you ok?" She asked the young girl.

"I want my daddy". Lily said.

"What's your name sweetie?" Charlotte asked.

"Lily". Lily replied.

"That's a pretty name, my name is Charlotte". She replied.

The older woman knew she wouldn't have much time before Hunter came looking for her.

"Lily i need you to listen to me very carefully ok honey". She started. Lily looked at her with her blue eyes widened a little. "I called for help ok so what i need you to do is hide in the closet over there and lock the door don't answer it for nobody". She said.

"What about my daddy's friends?" Lily asked.

"If it's one of them or a police officer you can open the door if it's not don't open the door". Charlotte said.

They then heard footsteps coming up so Charlotte ushered Lily into the closet locking the door behind her just as her bedroom door was kicked in by force with Hunter glaring at the woman.

"Who were you on the phone with?" He asked.

"A friend, why what's it to you?" She snapped.

"You sure it wasn't to the cops about a kidnapping". Hunter said.

Charlotte gulped hard just as Hunter circled her some then pulled a gun from the back of his pants aiming it at her.

"Hunter please don't please". She begged.

He then fired the gun insistantly killing her, Lily covered her mouth letting out a muffled scream, just then Ric, Randy, Seth, and Kane went to the room to see Charlotte dead on the floor.

"No! Charlotte my little girl no". Ric cried.

He bent down and hugged his daughter's dead body crying then after a few moments he got up with blood on his clothes glaring at Hunter.

"You didn't have to kill her Hunter you didn't she made a mistake". Ric said.

"A mistake? She gave us all away that's not a mistake". Hunter said.

Ric then pulled a gun from the back of his pants just as Seth, Randy, and Kane pulled weapons aiming it at the older man.

"Now are you with me or against me? And Ric if i were you i'd think very wisely". Hunter said.

Ric let off the first shot but it didn't hit anybody although when he fired that caused Seth, Randy, and Kane to fire releasing all their bullets into Ric, they now look at his lifeless body next to Charlotte.

"Find the kid now we need to move". Hunter said.

Meanwhile

Dean, Roman, the team and the local PD are getting ready for this take down, once they all strapped their vest on tightly and getting their weapons they were ready to leave.

"We got the location from that call?" Roman asked.

"Yeah we need to move out now though". Jimmy said.

All of the agents and police force headed out to the location and the only thing that was on Dean's mind was that Lily was alright and she was safe, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see his partner.

"We'll get her back man i promise". Roman said.

"The question is will i get her back alive though". Dean said.

"You will". Roman said.

After a 20 minute drive they arrived and they all got out of their vehicles getting ready, SWAT was already at the front door with Roman and Dean at the sides Roman then counted to 3 and they busted the doors in.

"FBI!" Roman yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Police tapes was getting put up just as two stretchers came out with two body bags going into Medical Examiner vans, Dean has a hold of Seth while Roman has Randy and Ziggler has a hold of Kane, Hunter was nowhere to be found so they figured he escaped.

"You'll pay for this Ambrose mark my words you'll pay big time". Seth warned.

"Just shut up". Dean said.

When Dean put Seth in the car he 'accidentally' hit Seth's head against the car and slammed the door shut, once Randy and Kane were secure they were taken away then coming out of the house was Jimmy holding Lily as she was crying. Roman saw his cousin holding Lily so he tapped his partner's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Look". Roman said pointing to Jimmy.

He then looked over to see Lily, his little girl alive and perfectly well other than the cast on her left arm, Jimmy saw Dean and tapped the young girl's shoulder she looked up at him with teary eyes he signed for her to look back and when she did she saw Dean who had tears of his own in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

Lily ran from Jimmy straight to Dean's arms holding on tightly just as Dean lifts her up holding on tightly to her.

"Oh my baby i'm so glad your ok". Dean cried.

Dean didn't realize he was sobbing until Lily spoke up. "Daddy why are you crying?" She asked.

Dean chuckled then kissed her head. "I'm just glad to have you back baby, daddy missed you sweetheart, i just really missed you". He said.

"I missed you too daddy". Lily said.

Dean held onto his daughter with all of his strength not letting go anytime soon.

A few hours before

Seth, Randy, and Kane had been searching all over the house for Lily but couldn't find her.

"Could she have gotten away?" Seth asked.

"If she did she would be long gone by now". Randy said.

"How about you stop the chitchatting and actually look for her". Hunter demanded.

They kept looking around the house for her but couldn't find her, while they kept searching they didn't know that Hunter had left the house so he wouldn't get caught.

Dean, Roman, the team and the local PD are getting ready for this take down, once they all strapped their vest on tightly and getting their weapons they were ready to leave.

"We got the location from that call?" Roman asked.

"Yeah we need to move out now though". Jimmy said.

All of the agents and police force headed out to the location and the only thing that was on Dean's mind was that Lily was alright and she was safe, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see his partner.

"We'll get her back man i promise". Roman said.

"The question is will i get her back alive though". Dean said.

"You will". Roman said.

After a 20 minute drive they arrived and they all got out of their vehicles getting ready, SWAT was already at the front door with Roman and Dean at the sides Roman then counted to 3 and they busted the doors in.

"FBI!" Roman yelled.

All the agents split up to look for the men, Dean was on a mission to find his daughter and take these bastards down once and for all. While searching Seth then noticed one of the SWAT team members he knew what he was about to do was risky but he didn't care he had shot off his gun hitting the guy making him fall. Dean had heard the shot and since he was close he'd follow it when he got there he saw the guy down.

-I got a man down second floor. Dean said in his ear piece.

-Copy Dean. Roman said.

Dean then kept his gun up looking for who shot the gun till Seth came out with an evil grin.

"Seth put your hands where i can see them right now". Dean demanded.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me? Dean we've been down this road before you're not gonna shoot me". Seth smirked.

Dean clocked his gun aiming right at Seth's heart. "You wanna bet on that?" Dean asked.

"You wanna settle this? Fine put the gun down we can settle this right here right now like real men". Seth said.

"Fine by me". Dean said.

Both men dropped their weapons and the second Dean had dropped his Seth had charged at him knocking him into a wall hitting his head kinda hard but Dean had managed to give Seth a kick swift to the balls knocking him down for a moment then he picked Seth up by the front of his shirt punching his face over and over till Seth had headbutted him in the face causing his mouth to bleed a little.

"That all you got Dean? I expected more from you i mean you fought better at the academy then you do out in the field". Seth said.

Dean threw punches at Seth but he dodged them then when Seth went to swing at Dean he manged to grab Seth's arm tightly twisting and if he made a certain move he'd snap the younger man's arm like a twig.

"You got anything to say for yourself you back stabbing traitor?" Dean asked.

Seth didn't reply all he did was swift kick Dean's ankles knocking him down just as it released Seth from his grip but Dean was able to trip him up and pull him back but the ex agent started to kick back at Dean.

"Where's my daughter Seth? Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know even if i knew i sure as hell wouldn't tell you". Seth spat.

Dean had managed to keep Seth down but that was short lived when he got up then Dean got up as well.

"Face it Dean i beat you, i practically took everything from you". Seth grinned evilly".

"You didn't take a damn thing away from me you son of a bitch". Dean growled.

Just as Seth went at his ex partner he didn't expect that Dean had a back up gun on him till Dean pistol whipped his ass on the floor.

"Seth Rollins you're under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights as i read them to you". Dean said.

"Yes". Seth said through gritted teeth.

Dean then walked down with Seth as he headed outside, Roman hadn't found or heard anything just yet before he knew it Randy and Kane were shooting at him.

-I need back up now, i'm getting fired at. Roman said into his ear piece.

-I'm heading your way now Reigns. Ziggler replied.

Roman then continued to fire at the two men, while the other agents and police had searched the house they saw a bedroom door that was slightly ajared so they went in.

"Police!" Jimmy said aiming his gun in the room.

The only thing they saw was Ric and Charlotte's lifeless bodies on the floor as a pool of blood surrounded them.

"We're gonna need the ME and CSU". Jimmy said.

"I'm on it". Jey said.

Jimmy then searched the room and came across the closet door that was locked. "Police! Open up!" He called through.

Lily heard someone calling through the door and remembered what Charlotte said, 'If it's one of them or a police officer you can open the door if it's not don't open the door'. She then unlocked the door and slightly opened it to see Jimmy who then put his gun away.

"Uncle Jimmy?" Lily asked.

Jimmy and Jey knew Dean for as long as he's known Roman so when they started hanging out Lily warmed up to them and began calling them uncle as well.

"It's me sweetheart it's me". Jimmy said.

"Where's my dad?" She asked.

"He's getting the bad guys right now". Jimmy said.

When they heard gun fire that scared Lily and since he refused to bring her out so he stayed in the closet with her and shut the door since he didn't want her to see the dead bodies. Roman and Ziggler kept firing at Randy and Kane till the two convicts had ran out of bullets so they decided to run only to get caught by two SWAT guys.

"Get on your knees both of you right now". Roman said.

The two did as they were told and Roman had put the cuffs on Randy while Ziggler put the cuffs on Kane once they were pulled up all the agents and police had stopped searching the house.

"We didn't find Hunter". Bryan said.

"Where's your boss?" Roman asked.

"I don't know he's probably gone". Randy said.

"Let's go". Roman said.

They then brought Randy and Kane down bringing them to the cars, Jimmy didn't hear no more gun shots as everything was quieting down so he went to check and once it was clear he went to get Lily he had picked her up as she buried her head into his shoulder making their way out. Police tape was getting put up just as two stretchers came out with two body bags going into Medical Examiner vans, Dean has a hold of Seth while Roman has Randy and Ziggler has a hold of Kane, Hunter was no where to be found so they figured he escaped.

"You'll pay for this Ambrose mark my words you'll pay big time". Seth warned.

"Just shut up". Dean said.

When Dean put Seth in the car he 'accidentally' hit Seth's head against the car and slammed the door shut, once Randy and Kane were secure they were taken away then coming out of the house was Jimmy holding Lily as she was crying. Roman saw his cousin holding Lily so he tapped his partner's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Look". Roman said pointing to Jimmy.

He then looked over to see Lily, his little girl alive and perfectly well other than the cast on her left arm, Jimmy saw Dean and tapped the young girl's shoulder she looked up at him with teary eyes he signed for her to look back and when she did she saw Dean who had tears of his own in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

Lily ran from Jimmy straight to Dean's arms holding on tightly just as Dean lifts her up holding on tightly to her.

"Oh my baby i'm so glad your ok". Dean cried.

Dean didn't realize he was sobbing until Lily spoke up. "Daddy why are you crying?" She asked.

Dean chuckled then kissed her head. "I'm just glad to have you back baby, daddy missed you sweetheart, i just really missed you". He said.

"I missed you too daddy". Lily said.

Dean held onto his daughter with all of his strength not letting go anytime soon when he saw Jimmy headed this way he went to him.

"Thank you Jimmy". Dean said.

"No problem Dean". Jimmy said.

Roman then went over to his partner and young niece. "We should go back to the hospital and check in on Cena". He said.

The younger agent nodded as he continued to hold onto his daughter who was slowly going to sleep but was fighting it.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, daddy's got you". Dean whispered.

"G'night daddy i love you". Lily said falling asleep.

He then kissed her head and laid his head on her's. "I love you too sweetheart, i love you so much". He whispered.

Everyone headed back to the hospital to check on Cena, when they got there Assistant Director Edge was there.

"Assistant Director is everything alright?" Roman asked.

"Everything's fine, how'd it go? Did you find Hunter?" Edge asked.

"We were able to apprehend Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Kane but Hunter was in the wind". Roman said.

Dean held on a little tighter to Lily if that was possible and Edge saw.

"Agent Ambrose a word please". Edge said.

Dean didn't want to leave his daughter since he had just got her back but he gently handed her off to Roman, when she felt herself being moved she woke up.

"Daddy where are you going? Your not leaving again are you?" Lily asked.

"No baby i'm not going anywhere but i'll be right back alright". Dean said gently.

"Alright". Lily said.

He then kissed her head and went with Edge as they walked down the hall.

"First i want to say is that i'm glad you got your daughter back and i wanted to thank you". Edge said.

"Thank me? For what?" Dean asked.

"You and your team helped bring down one of the biggest crime lords that my old team couldn't bring down". Edge said.

"But Hunter got away". Dean said.

"We'll catch him we will". Edge said.

"Is there anything else?" Dean asked.

"Yes John had woken up and he wants to see you". Edge said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Edge patted the younger man shoulder as he walked to Cena's room he knocked before he entered, when he walked in he saw Cena awake and he looked a lot better he was getting color back, he also saw a huge cast on his arm and his abdomen was bandaged tightly.

"You wanted to see me sir". Dean said.

"Yes, Dean i want to thank you for what you did out there i was ready to die out there and you wouldn't let me go at all. As much pain as i was in you wouldn't let me die other people would have just left me but not you". John said.

"We were taught you never leave a man behind. Ever". Dean said.

"Dean what i said about you being a son to me i meant it, i want you to remember that". John said.

"I will". Dean said.

"How'd it go?" John asked.

"We got Seth, Randy, and Kane but Hunter's in the wind but we'll find him". Dean said.

"I have a feeling this may not be the last time we see him". Cena said.


	17. Epilogue

5 years later

Hunter was still on the run from everyone from the state police to FBI and CIA, right now he's planning his revenge on Dean and for that he's gonna need some help, he knew where Seth, Randy, and Kane were locked up at so he paid off a few of the guards to help break out the three men.

"Well Dean i believe it's time for some payback". Hunter said to himself.

He stared at a picture of Dean and Lily knowing he had the perfect plan in mind.

One night after the prison had been locked down and the inmates were quiet, a couple of the guards that Hunter paid off went to the cells of Randy, Kane and Seth, since the guards knew where all the cameras are he had made sure to give the three men uniforms so they can get out with no one suspecting anything. Once they were out of the prison they ditched the uniforms but were still in the bright orange jump suits.

"What the hell do we do now?" Randy asked.

"We find Hunter and plan our revenge on Ambrose". Seth said as his eyes darkened.

The next morning

Cena was in his office when his phone rang.

-Cena. Cena answered.

-Director Cena this is the Warden from the prison upstate. He said.

-Warden what can i do for you? Cena asked.

-I hope your sitting down for this Director. He said.

-What's the problem warden? Cena asked.

-Three convicts escaped last night, Rollins, Orton, and Kane. I thought you should be aware. He said.

Cena froze for a second. -Thank you for telling me i'll inform my team asap.

He then hung his phone and muttered something. "Hunter's back again".


	18. AN

The sequel is The Hunted.

Thanks to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed.


End file.
